A sadist in love
by tamelesstiger
Summary: Sano Kyo is a transfer student that had just started attending Seirin High. Just when he thought his life in Japan might be boring, Sano met Kuroko whom he first thought was rude for showing no expression whatsoever. The second time they bumped into each other, he saw a different side of him that caught his interest. From then on, Sano's goal was to see all of Kuroko's expressions.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys, I'm back and this time with a one shot! Its the first KnB one shot I've written besides my oc one shot that I've written in Aomine's story so I hope its not weird or anything. Anyway who would say no to a Kuroko x oc story, right? Wahh, so nervous... I really do pray that you guys like this. I apologize from now because you might find Kuroko ooc-ish, but I still think it should be fine. Let me know what you guys think in the review, thank you!

 **PS.** This one shot is dedicated to my beautiful adorable best friend and 'twin' that i love so much! I love you to bits and pieces Miki, I hope you like this!

 **PSS.** Please check the poll on my profile and vote!

Daisuuuuuki~ minna! \\(^v^)/

Enjoy Reading!

 _English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya x Male OC

 **A Sadist in Love**

One Shot Story

* * *

 **Sano Kyo's P.O.V.**

"And with this, your paper work is done. Congratulations Sano-kun, you're officially a Seirin student," announced the principle with a smile as she handed me a schedule.

"Thank you," I replied while bowing my head slightly.

"Your class is located on the third floor, Class 3-D. If you have trouble finding it, you may ask any student around, they'll guide you to your classroom."

I nodded again and walked out of the principle's office. The moment I stepped out, a loud sigh escaped my mouth.

 _I can't believe my parents. How could they transfer me from a high school in England to a high school in Japan just like that? They didn't even let me mentally prepare myself for the big move, mom told me we're moving away only 2 days earlier before it all happened._

I glanced at the schedule in my hand as I walked through the hallway and headed for the stairs.

 _We arrived to Japan two weeks ago and it took a while for us to move in to the house since we had a lot of things to unpack. Honestly though, I've been bored out of my mind ever since I got here. I know that it takes a while to get accustomed to living in a different country and all but I miss everyone back home; especially my childhood friends, Max and Michaella. When you're with those two, all you do is laugh._

I stretched my hands and yawned as I climbed the stairs.

 _Heh- its a good thing I didn't have a girlfriend though, it would've been bad if I had to leave someone like that behind. But it would be great if that future girlfriend of mine shows up now. I mean I_ ** _do_** _need someone who can make my life less boring and all. I wonder if there's anyone like that in school?_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I bumped hard into a person of a smaller build than my own making them lose balance. I immediately placed a hand behind that person's slender waist to stop them from falling.

 _Ah- this is probably going to be like a cliche scene from a movie where the guy saves the girl before she falls and a love story happens between them and thus, my future girl… friend?_

I blinked in astonishment when I realized that the one in my arms was a guy, not a girl. I quickly drew my hand away and awkwardly laughed.

"Sorry about that, I hope you didn't get hurt. Are you alright?" I asked in the least awkward way possible as I looked around to check if anyone saw that.

 _Thank god, no one's around._

 _Huh? Why isn't the guy saying anything?_

I took a closer look at him raising an eyebrow. A small built fairly pale body with light blue hair styled to the left and wide blue eyes that have quite a blank gaze.

 _He's quite short for a high school student isn't he?_

"Anyway I'm Sano Kyo, a third-year transfer student from England. Its nice to meet you…uh-" I muttered the last bit under my breath and waited for him to introduce himself.

"Kuroko?" Interrupted a loud husky voice making the small one in front of me turn his attention away from me.

 _Kuroko? Is that his name?_

I glanced sideways and eyed the person who was approaching us. Unlike Kuroko, this guy is slightly taller than me and a bit muscular. He has two toned deep red-and-black hair and red eyes. His eyes are pointed and narrow and his eyebrows are quite thick and split in two.

"Good morning Kagami-kun."

 _Hm~ his voice is quite soft._

"Mornin'," Kagami greeted back.

 _This Kagami guy on the other hand seems…_

"Hm? Who's this guy? Do you know him Kuroko?"

"I just bumped into him," he answered quietly while looking back at me. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. A second year student, its nice to meet you too Sano-senpai," Kuroko continued as he eyed me with no face expression whatsoever. I faked a smile and nodded my head to him.

 _What's with that? Does he not like me or something?_

"Kagami Taiga," the other one said while yawning.

 _Tch, what rude kohais (_ ** _A/N_** _: Juniors) I have._

"Anyway I have to go now. I'll see you guys around," I said as I walked away and waved a hand to them, still faking a smile.

 _That really bothered me, Kuroko Tetsuya was it? He could at least smile back at me while introducing himself, its common courtesy. And Kagami Taiga; no comment. Whatever, its not like I'll be seeing much of them anyway._

I huffed as I reached my classroom, 3-D. I knocked on the door and entered the room grabbing the attention of everyone else in the room.

The teacher smiled at me and signaled for me to stand beside him. As I did, he cleared his throat and faced the students.

"Everyone, today we have a new transfer student. He came all the way from England," he paused then glanced at me and continued.

"I'm Kamio-sensei and I'm your homeroom teacher. Introduce yourself to the students Sano-kun."

 _Ah shit, I really don't like this part. Do I really have to introduce myself? Can't I just take a seat? Ugh- I'm going to have to do this aren't I? Oh well, I'll do this properly so mom won't nag the hell out of me._

I managed to lightly smile at them before I spoke, "Hey there everyone. My name is Sano Kyo, 17 years old. As Kamio-sensei over here said, I recently moved from England. I hope we all get along!"

I continued to smile at the students as they stared at me like I'm some person who came from a different planet or something.

"Good! Now before I ask Sano-kun to take a seat, would anyone like to ask him a few questions?"

 _Questions? Great._

I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed three students raise their hands. The teacher picked a girl and she lowered her hand before asking.

"Where you born and raised in England? What was it like over there? Are you fully Japanese or are you a half? Oh and-"

"One question at a time Yukina-chan," interrupted Kamio-sensei. "You may answer one of these questions Sano-kun, its okay if you don't want to though."

I softly chuckled before answering, "Its okay sensei, I don't mind."

"To answer your first question, yes I was born and raised in England. I'm not sure if I could describe how it was like over there but all I can say is, I never imagined I would ever leave that place; it's my _home_. And yes I'm half Japanese half English. Sorry about my looks though, I didn't get the English good looks from my mother."

 _Yup, no dreamy blonde hair or round blue beautiful eyes that girls would fall for in an instant._

"Not good looking? Have you seen his smile? And his chuckle was so cute! He's too dreamy~" one of the girls on the right side of the classroom said in a loud whisper to her friend before they both sighed with a smile.

I rubbed the nape of my neck and tried to pretend that I didn't hear that. Sensei cleared his throat and smiled before speaking.

"On with the introduction, does anyone have more questions for Sano-kun?"

When no one replied, the teacher patted my back and smiled.

"You may take a seat Sano-kun, I hope you get along with everyone."

I nodded my head and searched for an empty seat. I looked around then inwardly smiled as I made my way to a seat on the last row near a window.

 _Perfect, that's exactly the spot I wanted to get._

"Alright, now that the introduction is over we can get back to our lesson! We'll start with chapter 2. Sano-kun, I know you probably discussed this with the principle but I'll review chapter 1 with you after school. Okay?"

"Okay sensei," I replied while pulling out the book from my bag.

 _Wonderful, after-school lessons on the very first day? That's just what I needed to kill my boredom._

* * *

 _At last, lunch break._

I rubbed my growling stomach as I made my way to the cafeteria.

 _I hope the food is good over here. I'm not really the biggest fan of Japanese food, especially Sushi. I can never eat raw fish since my stomach can't handle it. I tried them once and threw up. The Onigiri and the omlette thing with the name I can't remember are both good though; mom makes them often for school. But today, I forgot my share so I'm thankful that I still have some of the money dad gave me the other day._

I reached the cafeteria and grinned the moment I saw that they had cheeseburgers. I walked up to the counter, bought 4 burgers with fries and a coke then made my way to an empty table.

 _Unhealthy but who cares? Cheeseburgers are a man's best friend, period._

I unwrapped the first burger and started eating while slowly glancing around the cafeteria.

 _Boring. Boring. And boring._

When I was done with the first burger, I grabbed a second one and glanced around again watching students to find if there was anyone interesting among them.

 _Nope. No one._

I took another bite then paused when I saw that Kagami guy from this morning, he was holding a tray that was overloaded with burgers.

 _Mother of burgers, just how many does he eat for lunch? And mom says I have an abnormal appetite; wait till she hears about this._

Kagami looked around still holding the tray then started heading for a table as soon as he found one. There were three students sitting there and they seemed to know him since they were waving their hands at him. I grabbed my coke and took a sip as my eyes searched the room for a specific person.

 _Hmm~ where's that little one from this mo-_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I spotted a certain light blue-headed chibi walking towards his friends while holding a milkshake in his hand. He silently sat beside Kagami while drinking his milkshake. I felt a sweat drop appear on the back of my head when Kagami and the others with him jumped in surprise the second Kuroko spoke.

"I told you to stop appearing out of thin air like that Kuroko," yelled Kagami in a loud voice.

 _Huh? Appearing out of thin air? They didn't notice him walking towards them or taking a seat? Are they idiots?_

They were a few tables away from where I was sitting so I couldn't hear what they were talking about but I took notice of something and raised an eyebrow.

 _They're all laughing yet chibi's face barely showed any expression._

I unwrapped the third burger and continued eating while still watching him waiting for some sort of expression to show on his face. Before I knew it, lunch break was over and I couldn't manage to see him make out any expression; he did have a very faint smile though.

 _So does that mean he doesn't really dislike me? Meaning this is how he usually is? That kind of makes me relieved for some reason. Still, I can't be sure about it unless I test it out or something._

I shoved the last bit of the fourth burger in my mouth and started heading back to my classroom.

 _Heh, Kuroko Tetsuya was it? I wonder what sort of expressions you're hiding behind that poker face of yours? I'll find out soon enough._

* * *

 _Great, now that I'm done with classes I still have to spend an extra hour in school for one more class. Everyone left already while I'm still stuck in class._

I gazed outside the window and waited for Kamio-sensei to show up. He told me to wait in class after school since he'll come here to give me that review on the first chapter.

"Ah, Sano-kun you're here."

I turned my gaze from the window to the door and saw sensei approaching me. Taking a closer look at him, he looks a bit too young to be a teacher. He had silver hair with a natural perm and brown-reddish small eyes hidden behind square-shaped glasses. His skin is a little pale and his height is about the same as mine.

"I'm glad you stayed, I thought you would actually skip since it's your first day."

I glanced back at the window and sighed, "Do I seem like that type of person to you? You based your conclusion off of my looks didn't you?"

 _I do kind of look like the trouble-student type but I'm not. I've always done great back in England. My grades were all B+ and A's all the way; I participated in lots of events, heck I was even the vice-president of the student council committee for a few years._

"Well you do seem like the type to go against the rules, but I'm glad I was wrong." he said while flipping through the book.

I shrugged my shoulders still staring outside the window then glanced back at him when I heard him sigh.

 _What's up with him? He looks more depressed about this than I am._

"Let's start with chapter 1 then. Ready?"

I nodded my head and turned my attention to the book.

 _Whatever, lets just get this over with so I can go home already._

* * *

As soon as sensei was done explaining chapter 1, I instantly grabbed my bag and started heading out of school. The moment I stepped out of the school gates, I bumped into someone and ended up falling on top of them when they grabbed onto me to prevent themselves from falling. The person winced in pain from the fall and I realized whom the soft voice belonged to right away.

"You really like bumping into me don't you?" I asked as I smirked against his neck.

"Nhn," a soundless soft moan escaped his mouth taking me by surprise.

 _What was that?_

I pulled my body off of him and my eyes grew wide when I saw that his face was bright red.

 _Woah woah- wait a second, is this the same expressionless guy I met this morning? He's blushing all the way up to his ears! Is it because I fell on top of him?!_

After I snapped out of it, I stood and helped him up. The flush on his face was starting to fade but it was still there even though he was lowering his head to hide it. His left hand was rubbing the part where my breath grazed his neck earlier.

 _Hmm~ so he has a sensitive neck, how unexpectedly cute._

"You okay?" I asked to break off the silence.

"I'm fine thank you," he answered in a low tone.

 _Ah, his blush is gone._

"So you're-"

I paused when Kuroko passed by me and was already walking away. I clicked my tongue and turned around then grabbed his wrist.

 _He should really stop being rude. I'll teach him a lesson._

I was still facing his back so I leaned down to his ear and smirked.

"Oi Kuro-chan~ walking away when your senpai is talking to you is rude you know," I said in a teasing tone.

 _Heh- his ears are actually turning red. Now this is what I call interesting._

"Ah, Kuroko I found you!"

I furrowed my brows when a bothersome familiar voice ruined my mood. Kuroko slipped his hand away from my grasp and glanced at Kagami.

"Kagami-kun you're late."

"I was held up by Furi. Anyway lets... Oh hey uh- Sano-senpai was it?"

 _I'm really starting to dislike this guy, appearing out of nowhere when I'm talking to kuro-chan just like this morning. And I was just starting to enjoy my time with him._

"That's right Kagami, its nice to see you both again."

"Kagami-kun, let's go already."

 _Huh?_

I glanced at Kuroko and a smile tugged on the corner of my lips when I noticed that his cheeks were still a little flushed from earlier.

 _Embarrassed are we?_

"Right, we'll see you later Sano-senpai." Kagami said waving a hand to me as he started walking the opposite way with Kuroko.

"Ah, see you later Kagami. You too _Kuro-chan_ ," I said Kuroko's name in a teasing tone and chuckled to myself when I noticed him slightly flinch at the nickname.

 _Well I'll be damned. This is too good._

A faint grin grew on the corner of my mouth as I started walking back home.

 _I finally found you, my cute entertainment._

* * *

"I'm home~" I said as I stepped into the house.

"Kyo-chan, you're finally back! Start talking, how was the first day?!"

I rolled my eyes at my mom who was jumping with excitement as she spoke.

"It was… _alright_ , stop worrying already. I guess I'll put up with this unreasonable move to Japan."

She gasped then snickered cheekily, "You found someone you _like_ didn't you? You did, right?!"

Stepping towards the kitchen, I sighed and face-palmed myself at what she said.

"Wohoo~ I was right! I can tell from that look in your eyes and the tiny blush on your cheeks! So who is she? Is she cute?! Did you talk to her yet? What's her name? What does she think of you?! I'm sure she'll fall in love with you because you're even more handsome than your own father!"

 _Oh boy, I'll never hear the end of this._

"Why do I have to hear my wife say that her son looks better than her super good looking husband?"

I chuckled at dad's words as I entered the kitchen and saw him reading a newspaper like he usually does while waiting for mom to prepare lunch.

"So who's this girl your mom is talking about? The first day and you've already fallen in love?"

 _Oh come on!_

"I don't like him! Kuro-chan's reactions are interesting. That's all there is to it, tch!"

"Eh? _Him_? Kuro-chan?" Mom gasped before fake tears trickled down her cheeks as she hugged father from the back and sobbed.

"Darling~ our Kyo-chan has strayed from the right path, what will I do? It's all because of my Shonen-ai manga collection that I hid in his cabinet~"

 _She hid_ ** _what_** _in my cabinet?! Wait-_

"Who's straying from the right path?! Don't decide things on your own you weird woman!"

"Don't call your mother a weird woman, even though she is… anyway honey, who Kyo-chan falls in love with is all up to him. We can't decide who he likes now can we?"

"Are you two even listening?! I don't _like_ him!"

 _Just how crazy can my family get?!_

Mom grinned as pecked my dad on the cheek then walked up to me and ruffled my hair, "Good luck with making Kuro-chan fall in love with you~ Your dad and I will cheer you on and if you need help, we'll be right here!"

I huffed at this and shook my head, "Whatever you say mom. I'm going upstairs for a nap."

"You're not going to have lunch?"

"Nope, I'm too sleepy and tired at the moment. I'll eat when I wake up, see ya~" I waved a hand to the both of them as I exited the kitchen.

I headed to my room, took a shower then hopped in to bed right away.

 _Freakin' mom, making everything so awkward. I simply found something that will finally kill my boredom in Japan, that's all. Yeah... thats definitely all there is to it. Anyway her questions were so annoying but I wanted to find out an answer to one of those questions as well. I wonder what Kuro-chan thinks of me?_

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya's P.O.V.**

It was the end of a tiring day and a long sigh of relief came out as I finally lied down on bed. Staring at the roof, I felt a faint flush appear on my cheeks when I placed my hand on the right side of my neck and rubbed it gently.

 **[Flashback]**

"Kuroko-kun," called Nishida-sensei as I walked through the hallway.

I stopped and turned around to face sensei then bowed my head to greet him.

"Good morning sensei," I said softly.

"Good morning back to you Kuroko-kun. Sorry for the trouble but could you please do me a small favor?"

I nodded my head at him.

"Could you please take these papers and hand them over to Kamio-sensei in class 3D? He's sort of… pissed at me so I don't think he'd be glad to see my face right now. So…"

 _Eh? But I thought Kamio-sensei and Nishida-sensei get along really well._

"I'll do it," I said as I took the papers from his hands.

"Thank you Kuroko-kun~" he said with smile.

I bowed my head to him one more time and headed upstairs. When I reached the classroom, I caught up to Kamio-sensei before he entered the room.

"Kamio-sensei," I called to him.

"Good morning Kuroko-kun, can I help you with something?"

I handed him the papers before I spoke, "Good morning. Nishida-sensei asked me to give you these papers."

I suddenly felt a dark aura surround the area and it was obviously coming from Kamio-sensei.

"That little piece of shit," he muttered something under his breath but I couldn't hear it.

 _Scary. Nishida-sensei did the right thing by not coming here._

He managed to pull off a smile but it was still scary, "Thank you Kuroko-kun. I'll handle it from here, you may go back to your class."

I nodded and started walking towards the staircase while glancing back at Kamio-sensei who was sending death glares to the stack of papers he was holding.

 _Wow, I wonder what Nishida-sensei did to make him this angry. He looks-_

My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into a person and lost my balance. I shut my eyes tightly before I landed on the floor then suddenly, I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist tightly saving me from the fall.

 _Phew, I was saved._

I opened my eyes to thank the person but paused when our eyes met. He seemed a little taken back when he looked at me for some reason. He withdrew his hand and laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry about that, I hope you didn't get hurt. Are you alright?" he asked while he glanced around the hallway.

I took one step backwards while still watching him. He looked back at me and my eyes were drawn to his narrowed hazel-colored eyes and cat-like pupils. He had a sturdy build and was almost as tall as Kagami-kun. His black hair is in a 'bed-head' style with fringe on his right side.

 _He looks… cool._

"Uh- anyway I'm Sano Kyo, a third-year transfer student from England. Its nice to meet you… or something like that."

 _A transfer student from England? So today is his first day. Even his name sounds cool._

"Kuroko?" I looked to the left and saw Kagami-kun.

"Good morning Kagami-kun."

"Mornin'," He greeted back.

Kagami-kun glanced at Sano-senpai and raised an eyebrow. "Hm? Who's this guy? Do you know him Kuroko?"

 _Ah, I was a little distracted and forgot to introduce myself._

"I just bumped into him," I answered before looking back at senpai. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. A second year student, its nice to meet you too Sano-senpai."

Senpai nodded his head and smiled, but the smile was obviously forced and that made me frown.

 _Did I say something wrong?_

"Kagami Taiga," he introduced himself while yawning.

I mentally sighed at Kagami's so called introduction.

"Anyway I have to go now. I'll see you guys around," he said still faking a smile before he walked away.

 _If you want to force a smile then just don't smile at all, its detestable. Still…_

"Kagami-kun, that was rude."

"Shut up, at least I told him my name. So who was that guy? He just walked away without introducing himself," said Kagami-kun while we both stepped down the stairs to head to our class.

"He introduced himself to me before you showed up. Sano Kyo, a third year transfer student from England."

"England?! Wow, it feels nice to have someone else transfer from that sort of place."

"You came from America Kagami-kun, not England. They're not really the same."

"Whatever Kuroko, they're both similar compared to Japan. I bet he feels awkward about this place as much as I did when I first got here. He'll be having a hard time for a while."

 _Oh, maybe that's why he was acting like that? He's actually nice compared to how Kagami-kun was when he first got here. I guess he just needs to get used to it. I hope he makes friends soon so they could help him with that._

"Damned morning classes, they just make me feel sleepy. Ugh, I want to go take a nap somewhere. Screw this I'm skipping. Tell sensei I'm at the infirma-ouchh what was that jab for?!" Kagami-kun yelled while rubbing his stomach.

"Do you want to be kicked out of the basketball team? You already need a lot of things to catch up on so you wouldn't fail. But you can go ahead if you want to be punished by coach."

"D-Damn it! Fine, I won't skip! Happy now Kuroko?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I entered the classroom.

* * *

When lunch break started, Kagami-kun and the rest went to the cafeteria before me. I had a painful headache so I went to the infirmary to take some medicine before heading back to the cafeteria.

 _I wonder how Sano-senpai's first day is going for him? He seems like the popular type, I'm sure he'll get along with everyone easily._

 _Or not?_

When I first entered the cafeteria, I bought a vanilla shake and looked around for where my friends were sitting. I spotted senpai sitting a few tables away from Kagami-kun and the others. He was eating alone and seemed to be lost in thoughts. When Sano-senpai turned his head my way I immediately averted my eyes hoping he didn't notice me looking.

 _That was close._

I placed the straw in my mouth and slurped in the most natural way possible as I walked towards my friends and sat beside Kagami-kun.

"Ha- so you really did confess to that girl didn't you Furi?!" asked Kagami-kun with a smirk.

"W-What are you talking about? I didn't!"

"Yes you did, we saw it. She was smiling at you so gently, meaning you and her are finally a couple!"

"Kagami is right Furi. Fukuda and I saw you smiling at each other this morning too! Just admit it already," said Kawahara with a grin.

"Stop teasing him Kagami-kun, Kawahara-kun. You two are shameless."

"KUROKO?!" the four yelled in union.

I took another slurp of my vanilla shake and couldn't help but smile at their reaction.

"I told you to stop appearing out of thin air like that Kuroko," yelled Kagami in a loud voice.

"I didn't, I passed by right in front of you then sat here five minutes ago."

"I swear to god Kuroko; you're going to give us a heart attack someday," Kagami-kun said with a sigh before he turned his attention back to Furi-kun.

"Anyway back to Furi and his girlfriend, what was her name by the way?"

"Sana-chan~ I think that's what her name was," answered Fukuda while chuckling.

Furi-kun growled and stood up then pointed a finger at Kawahara, "No its not. Sana-chan is the girl that slapped Kawahara because he entered the girl's changing room while she was changing!"

Kagami and Fukuda burst out laughing when Kawahara's face turned red in a split second.

"That was an accident! Damn it Furi, you promised to keep that a secret!"

"Hpmh- I wouldn't have said it if you weren't bullying me just now!"

I was about to comment but paused when I felt someone staring at me as though they were watching me. What made me slightly nervous was that I knew the one watching me is Sano-senpai.

 _Why is he watching me? Maybe I really did say something that upset him? Or maybe he caught me looking at him earlier? Even so… I don't like this, I'm not used to being watched._

Kagami-kun stood up and lightly smacked my head interrupting my thoughts, "Get up. Didn't you hear the bell ring?"

 _It did?_

I got up and walked behind him as we made our way back to the classroom. Before leaving, I glanced back at where senpai was sitting but didn't find him there.

 _I guess I'll apologize to him next time I see him. I just don't want to be misunderstood by someone I just met when I didn't do anything wrong._

* * *

After school ended, we went to the gym for practice but coach told us that there will be no practice for a whole month because there will be an event held in the gym a month from now, so the place will be reserved for preparation for that event.

She was obviously lying about it since I heard her speak to the principle and said that the basketball team will be taking a month off to rest since we recently won the winter cup. The reason she lied was because she knew that Kagami-kun would be too stubborn to listen and will end up going to the gym for practice anyway.

Anyhow, I was currently heading to the gates to meet up with Kagami-kun since we decided to hang out a while before going home.

 _Ah, I didn't see Sano-senpai after school. He's probably home by now since it's this late._

I furrowed my brows when I thought of how he was having lunch alone in break today.

 _Other than that forced smile, he didn't seem like a bad person. Maybe I should introduce him to Furi-kun and the others tomorrow? I'm sure they'll get along well. Since he's a third year we probably won't see him around much but we can at least-_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I bumped hard into a person with a taller build and I lost balance the same as I did this morning. But this time, I held on to the person to stop myself from falling only to drag them down with me and I winced in pain at the impact of the fall.

 _Why does this keep happening to me today?_

"You really like bumping into me don't you?" the person asked with a smirk taking me by surprise as their breath grazed against my skin causing me to let out a moan.

I felt my face heat up with embarrassment when I realized that the person lying on top of me was Sano-senpai.

 _Also, the sound that I made just now…_

He pulled his body off of me and his eyes grew wide when he looked at me making me even more nervous.

 _Why is he looking at me that way?_

He shook his head as he stood up and pulled me up with him. I lowered my head to cover my face and rubbed my neck to rub off the heat that his breath left in that spot.

"You okay?" he asked breaking off the awkward silence.

"I'm fine thank you," I replied nervously trying to think of a way to escape.

 _I need to get out of here, I just feel too nervous for some reason. Oh, but I need to apologize for today. I… can probably do that later right? Yeah, definitely later._

"So you're-"

I walked right past him and pretended I didn't hear him but was stopped immediately when he grabbed my wrist and leaned down to my ear then smirked.

"Oi Kuro-chan~ walking away when your senpai is talking to you is rude you know," he said in a teasing tone.

 _Kuro-chan?_

I could feel my face heat up even more than earlier and my heartbeat was racing faster as I felt his breath against my ear making my whole body tremble at the strange feeling I was going through. I didn't know what to say or do so I stood still hoping someone would come and save me.

"Ah, Kuroko I found you!"

 _Kagami-kun, thank god._

Sano-senpai seemed distracted by Kagami-kun's appearance so I quickly used that chance to slip my hand away from his grip.

"Kagami-kun you're late," I said in the calmest tone I could make out.

"I was held up by Furi. Anyway lets... Oh hey uh- Sano-senpai was it?"

"That's right Kagami, its nice to see you both again."

Still feeling flustered, I clenched my fist and gulped before speaking.

"Kagami-kun let's go already," I said in low voice then looked away to avoid senpai's gaze. I wasn't looking at him but I could feel a sly smile tug on the corner of senpai's lips as he stared at me.

 _What does he want from me? Why is he looking at me like he's planning something evil?_

"Right, we'll see you later then Sano-senpai." Kagami said waving a hand to him as we started walking the opposite direction.

"Ah, see you later Kagami. You too _Kuro-chan_."

I flinched at the way he said my name but I ignored it as much as I could and continued walking with Kagami-kun.

"Huh? Kuro-chan? Is that a nickname he gave you?"

Still trying to stop the blush on my cheeks from growing darker, I nodded my head at his question.

"When did you two get close anyway? You just met this morning and he's already giving you a nickname."

 _We're not close._

"Oh well, it doesn't sound so bad now does it; Kuro-chan~?"

I sent him a glare and gave him another jab.

"OUCH- Damn it Kuroko, you need to stop doing that!"

"I will once you stop saying things that make me want to hit you."

"Tcheh, he's the one who gave you the nickname, why am I the one getting hit for it?!"

Ignoring his words, I took one quick glance behind me then sighed in relief when I didn't see any sign of senpai.

 _For a moment, I actually felt like he was still watching me from the back._

"Ahh I'm starving to the point where I feel like I'd die if I didn't have something to eat this instance. Lets hurry to Magi burger already Kuroko, you're too slow!"

"You ate nine burgers a few hours ago, it's not possible for you to die of starvation. Stop exaggerating Kagami-kun."

"Its not the same! The burgers I have at school are different from Magi burger; don't compare them! Besides, lunch at school is just an appetizer for me."

I stood still and turned to face him.

"Kagami-kun."

He stopped as well and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? Why do you look so serious all of a sudden?"

Frowning slightly, I lowered my eyes and bit my lower lip.

"Oi what's up? You're making me nervous."

I looked back at him and furrowed my brows.

"One day… you're going to turn into a burger."

There was a minute of silence before Kagami placed his hand on my head and tightened his grip on it.

"Oi bastard, don't look so serious when you want to say something weird!"

He let go of me and sighed, "Anyway lets just get to MB already; my stomach won't hold on much longer."

 **[Flashback End]**

 _Sano Kyo._

 _That senpai from today was really… strange. I don't know how else to describe him. It's just that the way he was watching me at lunch break made me a little nervous. Its like he was watching my every action. But maybe it's just me imagining things. Is it because I'm not used to it? Yeah, that must be it._

 _Still, I can't believe I made that embarrassing sound when his breath grazed my neck. Then he did it again when I tried to get away. I always did have a sensitive neck but even so… I just hope he didn't hear it._

I shifted my body to the right and buried my head into the pillow.

 _That aside, he doesn't seem like a bad person. I wonder what senpai thought of me?_

* * *

 **Sano Kyo's P.O.V.**

A long yawn escaped my mouth as I stepped out of the house and started heading towards school.

 _Ugh, so damn sleepy. I'm so not in the mood for school right now, and its only the second day. When did I get so lazy?!_

Another long yawn came out as I lazily looked around at my surrounding.

 _I gotta do something about this or i'll fall asleep before getting to school. Maybe I should run all the way or something? Or maybe I should-_

I cut my own thoughts when I spotted what I would call my new _motivational source_ since I suddenly feel like I'm wide awake for god knows what reason. A smirk appeared on the corner of my lips before I caught up to a blue headed chibi and lightly brushed my fingers against the nape of his neck. He instantly slapped my hand away and turned around to face me with a barely visible frown; which I happened to notice.

"Good morning Kuro-chan~" I greeted with a sly grin.

"Senpai..."

 _Hm?_

"What's with that greeting? Can't you at least look happy to see your senpai first thing in the morning?"

"Right, good morning. It's just that..."

 _Maybe he's not a morning person?_

"Nothing."

My eyes focused on Kuro-chan's face and I inwardly snickered as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

 _So_ ** _that's_** _what it is. He's getting bothered by being touched there, eh? Heh, this is exactly the reaction I wanted to get._

"Alright then! Since we're heading to school, lets go together. Unless... Kuro-chan doesn't like me, then I'll just mind my own business and go away?"

Kuroko paused before he shook his head, "It's fine. I mean, I don't dislike you senpai. There's something I wanted to ask you anyway." I held back a chuckle at his words.

 _Pfft- doesn't 'dislike' me, how cute._

I raised an eyebrow and continued walking beside him.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

Kuroko glanced at me before replying.

"If you're not busy on lunch break, would you like to hang out with me and my friends?"

I paused for a second then smirked, "Heh~ Kuro-chan wants to spend more time with me? I'm flattered."

He frowned a little and averted his eyes away from mine, "That's not-"

I interrupted him by ruffling his hair while chuckling. "I'd be more than glad to join you."

Kuroko pursed his lips and gently pushed my hand away, "Then I'll see you at lunch senpai."

I nodded with a smile.

"So Kuro-chan... since there's still about 5 to 8 minutes until we reach school, tell me more about yourself."

Furrowing his brows, Kuroko glanced at me from the corners of his eyes before asking.

"More about myself? Like what?"

I rubbed the nape of my neck then paused when an idea came to my mind.

 _Let's embarrass him some more._

"Yeah, you know... like your love life or something."

He stopped walking and looked at me, "Why would you want to know about my love life senpai?"

Leaning down towards him, a smirk formed on the corner of my lips as I placed a hand on his cheek.

"Why not? I mean I do want to know who my rivals are," I whispered to his ear.

Kuroko placed a hand on my chest and pushed me backwards as hard as his small body could manage, then used his other hand to rub his ear.

"Senpai, would you please stop doing that?"

I eyed him innocently and asked, "Hm? Stop what?"

It seemed like he was about to reply but he just let out a sigh and walked past me with a flushed face making me grin in victory.

 _Seriously, he makes me wanna tease him more. This is way better than what I hoped for. 'Stop doing that' he says; heh, this is only the beginning Kuro-chan. I won't stop until I see every single expression you're hiding behind that poker face of yours._

"Ah, we're there already! Oh man, even though I was enjoying the walk with Kuro-chan. I guess I'll see you on lunch break... then? Huh?"

 _He disappeared? Where did he go?_

I placed a hand to my mouth and tried to hold back my laughter as much as I could when I spotted him heading up the staircase as fast as he could.

 _God, this is too good. Somehow, he looks like a rabbit thats trying to escape. Ah, now I'm really looking forward to lunch break. I can't wait to see more of his expressions. I want to see them all; his smiling face, his embarrassed face, his frustrated face, his crying face, his-_

"Sano-kun~"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around. It was Kana-chan; the girl who asked me so many questions when I was introducing myself in class.

"Good morning Kana-chan," I greeted with a smile.

"So are you ready for the second day?" She asked with a grin

I sighed and shook my head, "Not really. I feel too lazy for some reason."

 _The only thing I'm looking forward to is Kuro-chan._

"Yeah I'm sure you do, who doesn't? It's school."

"Heh, true enough."

Kana sighed shaking her head, "What you need to worry about is sensei's mood swings these days. Its kinda scary."

"Huh? Sensei's mood swings?"

"Yeah, although he always seemed like the peaceful type, lately he gets ticked off easily. Just yesterday, I saw him punch another sensei right in the gut! I was shocked because I thought that those two were really close before!"

"Wow, I gotta make sure not to piss him off then. At least I'll try..."

Kana chuckled while holding a thumbs up, "Good luck with that then Sano-kun!"

"Heh, yeah."

 _I just hope classes end as quickly as possible. I want to see Kuro-chan already~_

* * *

 _Finally, these classes took forever!_

I hummed a song as I made my way to the cafeteria. As soon as I got there, I bought myself 2 curry flavor cup noodles and looked around for Kuroko. I saw him and his friends sitting on a table in the last raw and made my way towards them right away. Kuroko was still standing and had his back facing me, I grinned and reached out my arms with an attempt to hug him from the back.

 _Let's see what reaction he'll make if I suddenly hug him._

"Kuuuro-chan~ I'm-"

I was interrupted when someone pulled at my shirt grabbing my attention. I turned around raising an eyebrow.

 _Her again?_

"Kana-chan, what's up?"

Nodding her head as a greeting, She gently smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears. I couldn't help but smirk when I saw Kuroko's friends' faces turn extremely red as they stared at her.

 _These guys are hilarious._

"Yumi-chan, Keigo-kun and I are having lunch over there. Would you like to join us? They said they want to get to know you more so if you're free, let's have lunch together."

 _Well to be honest its a nice invitation but still..._

I rubbed the nape of my neck and turned my gaze to Kuroko's barely visible frown. Cracking a smile at this, I pulled Kuroko in front of me wrapping one hand around his shoulder and rested my chin on his other shoulder.

"Sorry but I already promised Kuro-chan to have lunch with him and his friends today, ne... Kuro-chan?" I said with a grin.

Kuroko's friends and Kana looked at me with a dumbfounded expression.

 _Well, it's not their expressions I'm after. I wonder what face Kuro-chan is making now? I could already feel his face heating up at the closeness of our faces. After all, my cheek was rubbing his neck as I speak._

"Kuro-chan?" I called his name then used my other hand to grab his chin and turned his face towards me so I can take a closer look at him and grinned at what I saw.

 _Oh man, his blushing face is just so..._

Lowering his head to hide the blush, Kuroko slowly nodded.

"Well, there you have it!" I said as I looked back at Kana.

Her face flushed when I winked at her.

"We'll have that lunch together tomorrow, okay?"

Kana nodded with a smile.

"Tomorrow then. Enjoy your lunch," she waved a hand before walking back to her friends.

 _Well shit, why did I tell her I'll have lunch with her tomorrow? I actually want to have lunch with Kuro-chan everyday._

"Senpai."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Kuroko.

"Could you please let go? You're heavy."

 _Ah._

"But Kuro-chan feels really soft and comfy! I don't feel like letting go yet~"

I wrapped both of my hands around him and hugged him from the back causing him to shudder. Kagami and the others still looked stupefied and that made me chuckle.

 _Watching their reactions is so much fun. But teasing Kuro-chan is the best._

I ruffled his hair and let go of him then took a seat in one of the empty chairs that were placed next to each other. I looked at Kuroko and tapped my hand on the empty seat beside me.

"Over here Kuro-chan~" I said with a smile.

 _Huh?_

I blinked in confusion when Kuroko looked away and sat beside Kagami.

 _Eh? Why?_

"Erm... this is the senpai you mentioned to us Kuroko?" Asked a guy with a short shaved black hair.

Kuroko nodded his head. The guy politely smiled and introduced himself.

"I'm Kawahara Kōichi, a second year student and Kuroko's classmate. Its nice to meet you senpai."

A guy with short brown spiky hair grinned and introduced himself as well, "Fukuda Hiroshi. Also a second year and Kuroko's classmate."

The third one with medium length brown hair awkwardly smiled and scratched the back of his head before speaking, "Umm.. Furihata Kōki. I'm the same as them, nice to meet you s-senpai."

 _Huh? Why does the last one seem intimidated?_

"Right," I nodded to them and smiled.

"I'm Sano Kyo, a third year transfer student from England. Pleasure's all mine," I said with a smile then turned my gaze to Kuroko.

 _Ugh, I wanted to sit beside Kuro-chan. Why did it end up this way? As if I'll let things go his way!_

Faking a frown, I let out a long sigh making everyone look at me.

"I can't believe this, even though Kuro-chan was the one who asked me to join him for lunch.. he doesn't want to sit next to me. Isn't that so mean?"

Everyone excluding Kuroko looked at each other awkwardly. Kuroko started slurping his milkshake and looked elsewhere again. Kawahara cleared his throat and looked at Kuroko then whispered something to him but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"Oi, Kuroko... you should sit next to him. He looks pretty depressed! You're the one who invited him here!"

Kuroko stopped drinking his milkshake and pursed his lips then sighed before he got up and walked over to the empty seat beside me. I grinned in satisfaction as he sat down while avoiding my gaze. I could tell that his face still had a light shade of pink that he was trying to hide.

"Good boy," I said with a smile as I ruffled his hair. Still avoiding my gaze, he drank his milkshake probably to distract himself.

 _Heh, there's still a lot of embarrassing things I'll be doing to you Kuro-chan. There's no way I'll ever let you run away from me. Your expressions are all mine._

* * *

 _Lunch break ended soon after that and we all went back to our classes. Sadly, I didn't get to embarrass Kuroko as much as I wanted to. But the face he made when I hugged him was the best. This is bad... I want more; I want to see more and more of his expressions. I have to find a way to meet up with him besides just lunch break, there's no way I can spend barely 30 mins a day with him and get all the expressions I want. I'll look for him after school and ask for his number, that's a start._

After classes were over, I immediately headed towards the school gates so I can get to Kuroko before he leaves.

I got here only few minutes after the bell rung, I'm sure he didn't leave yet.

About 10 minutes passed and I glanced at every student that passed by but there was still no sign of Kuroko.

"Oi Kuroko, don't you dare vanish in the middle of the crowd. Got it?!"

 _Kagami! Then Kuro-chan is..._

"I don't disappear. You just don't pay attention while walking Kagami-kun."

 _Yes! Got him._

"Huh?! Yeah right! Yo-"

I interrupted them when I took Kuroko's wrist and turned him towards me so that we were standing face to face.

"Yo, Kuro-chan~"

"Senpai," he said with a sigh.

"Hey hey, whats with the sigh?" I asked.

"Do you need something senpai?"

 _So he wants to leave before I embarrass him some more? Like that would happen, not a chance._

I turned my attention to his neck and smirked as I softly touched it. I pressed then rubbed the thumb of my finger against his neck making him flinch. Just then, I retreated my hand and chuckled.

"What are you doing?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"My bad Kuro-chan, didn't mean to startle you. There was something there and I wiped it off."

 _Ah, is he glaring? Barely... but its definitely a glare. Another cute expression~_

He rubbed the place I touched and muttered a quiet thank you.

Kuroko then pulled away his wrist from my grip and spoke, "Anyhow... Kagami-kun and I have somewhere to go to now, I'll see you later senpai."

 _Tch, going somewhere with 'Kagami' again?_

"See ya senpai," said Kagami with a wave.

Kuroko bowed his head and started walking away with Kagami.

 _AH- I forgot!_

"Kuro-chan!"

Kuroko stopped and looked at me.

"Your number," I said with a smirk. "Give me your phone number please?"

He was quiet for almost a minute before he sighed again and took his phone out then exchanged his number with mine.

"See you then senpai."

Kuroko glanced at me one more time before he followed up with Kagami.

A victorious smile spread across my face as I stared at my phone.

 _He was surprisingly obedient just now. Oh well, mission accomplished._

* * *

When I got back home, I was immediately attacked by mom's never ending questions again.

"So my dear handsome Kyo-chan~ how's Kuro-chan today? Any luck? Did you see him? He totally confessed to you, didn't he? I'm sure he did! Is my son officially dating another boy? I want the details ASAP for my new novel!"

 _Wait-_

"N-NOVEL?!" I yelled freaking out.

 _I forgot to mention this but..._

She smiled innocently and nodded while clasping her hands together, "Yup!"

 _My mother is a famous author. She sold more books than I could possibly count. Her books are all Fantasy genre, but she sort of has a hobby... of writing shounen-ai novels. And my worst nightmare just came alive._

"I'm planning on writing a novel about you and Kuro-chan of course! How else can I possibly support my adorable son's love life?! It will be my gift to you two on your anniversary!"

"Support me by being a normal mom! Ugh, anyway I don't need your stupid novel. Don't you dare THINK about writing it! Got it?!"

"Ehhhhhh? But Kyo-chan... I... I..."

 _Tch, fake tears again._

She suddenly stopped her fake tears with a loud gasp.

"What now?"

 _Why does she look happy all of a sudden?_

"Kyo-chan... you just admitted that you and Kuro-chan are dating!"

 _Huh?_

"What the hell are you talking about? I already told you-"

I was interrupted when she suddenly hugged me and started squealing like a mad fan girl.

"You just said 'support me by being a normal mom'! You asked me to support you! So that means that you and Kuro-chan really ARE dating!"

I felt my face flush when I realized that what she said was true.

 _Its because she was saying so many things! I didn't mean it that way!_

"Kyaaaaa~ my Kyo-chan is blushing! Please bring Kuro-chan over soon so I can meet him!"

"What's going on here?" Asked dad who came out of the bathroom.

"Darling~ guess what guess what?!"

Dad looked away from my over-crazed mom then stared at me.

"Kyo-chan is now dating that Kuro-chan isn't he?"

 _What the hell?_

"AH! My darling, you're so smart! How did you know?!"

"I didn't really have to guess, your face expression says it all honey. Congratulations son, you did it."

A loud sigh escaped my mouth as I ruffled my own hair and started heading up the stairs.

 _Screw this, I give up. They won't listen to me no matter what, thats how they are._

"Hm? Where are you going Kyo-chan?"

I waved a hand and yawned. "To shower, study and sleep. See you guys~"

 _If I sit with them any longer I'll end up as weird as they are._

* * *

As soon as I was done studying I had a quick dinner then hopped on to bed. I took out my phone and stared at Kuroko's number.

 _Hm~ so should I call Kuro-chan or should I text him?_

I thought about it for a minute then grinned before I started texting him.

 _There, sent!_

 **Sender: Sano Kyo (16/8/2015) 9:35 pm**

Subject: Yo Kuro-chan~

\- Pleasure having you on my contact list. So, what are you up to? ;)

10 minutes passed and there was still no reply from him.

 _I'll send another text then._

 **Sender: Sano Kyo (16/8/2015) 9:45 pm**

Subject: Kuro-chan?

\- You couldn't have fallen asleep already could you?

Sent.

 _..._

 _Still no reply._

 **Sender: Sano Kyo (16/8/2015) 9:53 pm**

Subject: Oi

\- You're totally ignoring me aren't you?

Sent.

 _Heh, as if I'll let you get your way._

 **Sender: Sano Kyo (16/8/2015) 9:56 pm**

Subject: Heh (^v^)

\- I can keep this up all night Kuro-chan~ I'll send 10 more messages, and if you don't reply, i'll send 20 more and even more. So you better reply now.

Sent.

Only a few seconds later, I received a message causing me to sit up instantly. I opened the messaged and smirked.

 **Sender: Kuro-chan (16/8/2015) 9:57 pm**

Subject: Is senpai a kid?

\- I was about to sleep.

 _Heh~ how mean. If this is how he wants to play it, then lets tease him a bit._

 **Sender: Sano Kyo (16/8/2015) 9:58 pm**

Subject: A kid? Is that a way to talk to your senpai?

\- Sorry for disturbing you then. Goodnight.

...

 _Isn't he taking a while to reply? Don't tell me he actually slept?_

 _Oh, he just replied._

 **Sender: Kuro-chan (16/8/2015) 10:03 pm**

Subject: Sorry...

\- I didn't mean to offend senpai. You're not disturbing.

 _Pfft- he's really cute. This is too good. I have a great idea._

 **Sender: Sano Kyo (16/8/2015) 10:04 pm**

Subject: I forgive you.

\- Under one condition though; hang out with me after school tomorrow. We'll go to MB together, deal?

 **Sender: Kuro-chan (16/8/2015) 10:06 pm**

Subject: ...

\- Deal.

 _Yes!_

I grinned with excitement and replied.

 **Sender: Sano Kyo (16/8/2015) 10:07 pm**

Subject: Great!

\- You may sleep now kuro-chan~ I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow ;) Night~

 **Sender: Kuro-chan (16/8/2015) 10:08 pm**

Subject: ...

\- Goodnight.

I placed my phone on the nightstand beside my bed and lied back.

 _Heh, I wonder what sort of expressions I'll get from him tomorrow. This'll be so much fun, there's so many faces I want to see. I'll make sure to bring out every single one of them in the future; tomorrow, after tomorrow and the day after that and so on... I'll be sure to see all of your expressions Kuro-chan, all of them._

* * *

 **[2 weeks later]**

 _Its been a few weeks since the day Kuro-chan and I went for that dinner together at MB. That night, I managed to tease him a bit and saw more of his cute embarrassed expressions but that was immediately interrupted when Kagami showed up out of nowhere. Although he's a nice guy, he ruined my mood since I wanted to spend that night alone with Kuro-chan. Not much has happened since then but we did get a lot closer than before. I see him on lunch break every day and a little bit after school. He still tries to get away whenever I show up but in the end, he always stays around. And even though he won't admit it, I can tell that he's quite used to my presence. Just yesterday, he's the one who walked up to me and greeted me first. It kinda surprised me since I thought he'd pretend he didn't see me or something like that._

 _And there's also one more thing... I somehow came to realize that my interest in Kuro-chan was more than I thought it was. Yes, I like him. As to how I figured it out, this girl called Momoi Satsuki appeared a few days after school and hugged Kuro-chan. Kagami and the others didn't seem surprised so I was really pissed off when I thought that she was his girlfriend. When I asked Kagami, he said that she wasn't but she did harbor feelings for him. Kawahara then laughed at me and said that I seemed like a jealous boyfriend that was worried over his girlfriend being snatched away. Then it all clicked to me and I knew that I was in love with him._

 _Tch- mom and dad were right after all, it kind of pisses me off. But anyhow, ever since then I've been teasing him a lot more. And my teasing started to get a bit more... physical. You can't blame me, there's no way I'm letting anyone snatch Kuro-chan away from me. So I have to do something to keep his mind busy with me, right? Like yesterday before we separated ways to go home, I kissed him on the cheek; the spot where I kissed him was only a few inches away from his lips. He was so dumbfounded at first but ended up blushing so cutely. We parted ways in silence of course, even I had a rapid heartbeat I needed to keep under control._

 _In any case, I'll have to keep doing this until Kuro-chan falls in love with me. I won't let anyone get in my way, Kuro-chan and his cute expressions will be mine and mine alone!_

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya's P.O.V.**

"Yo Kuroko," greeted Kagami while yawning.

"Good morning Kagami-kun," I greeted back as I made my way to my seat.

I sat down and stared outside the window then sighed. A flash back of yesterday's incident ran through my head and I felt the corner of my cheeks heat up a little.

 _I really don't understand senpai. How could he do things like that and act normally? Is it because he comes from England? So doing things like touching and kissing is normal to him? But he doesn't do it with others... I don't get him. More importantly, why is it that I don't hate it when he does that to me? I do find it bothersome and embarrassing but I don't hate it. The only thing that annoys me is that he seems like he enjoys embarrassing me, I mean what's so much fun about that?_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt my phone vibrate. Since the teacher didn't show up yet I carefully took the phone out from my pocket and opened the message.

 _Ah, its from senpai._

 **Sender: Sano-senpai (31/8/2015) 7:55 am**

Subject: So sad...

\- Didn't manage to see Kuro-chan before classes this morning :( Lunch break for sure! Do you have extra food with you? Cuz I'll be eating yours today!

I sighed at the last bit before I replied.

 **Sender: Kuroko Tetsuya (31/8/2015) 7:57 am**

Subject: Good morning senpai.

\- No, I don't have extra food and you won't eat mine. Bring your own food next time.

 _Serves him right. He's been eating half of my lunch for the past week, I feel like he's not getting his own on purpose._

Another message came in and I instantly opened it.

 **Sender: Sano-senpai (31/8/2015) 7:59 am**

Subject: So stingy!

\- Fine, I'll starve to death today. And if I ended up fainting in the middle of the day, don't go feeling all guilty about it; even though its all your fault.

Another sigh escaped my mouth.

 _Even though he's older, he really does act like a kid. Baka-senpai..._

I was about to reply but I hid my phone immediately when the teacher came in to class.

"Good morning class! Please take out your text books and open chapter 12 so we can start our new lesson!"

 _I guess its fine if he eats a little bit of my lunch._

* * *

The second lunch break started I grabbed my food and started walking out of the classroom along with Kagami and the others. The moment I stepped out, I felt two arms wrap around me from the side taking me by surprise.

"Kuro-chan~"

 _I knew it._

"Please let go senpai. You're attracting unnecessary attention," I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Tcheh, I don't want to."

I placed my right hand on his chest and tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. I was about to push harder but stopped when someone pulled me away from senpai's grip. I looked behind me and sighed in relief when I saw Kagami.

 _Sometimes I feel like Kagami is my savior. He always comes when I'm in the most awkward situations with senpai._

"Oi, what was that Kagami?" Asked senpai in an irked tone.

 _Huh? Why does he look annoyed?_

"Saving Kuroko from being crushed," Kagami answered bluntly.

Senpai clicked his tongue and placed an arm around me.

"I can do whatever I want to Kuro-chan, you stay out of it. Understood?"

 _Does he have to keep bringing his face close to mine whenever he talks?_

I felt my cheeks heat up a little at his words. Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda blinked at each other awkwardly. A sweat drop appeared on the back of Kagami's head before he replied.

"Whatever, I'm hungry. Let's go guys," he said as he started heading towards the cafeteria and the others followed him. I was about to follow them too when senpai tightened his grip around me.

I looked at him and frowned, "Lets go before lunch break ends."

He paused for a second before he let go of me and shrugged.

"I won't have lunch with you today."

I furrowed my brows at this and waited for him to continue.

"Kana-chan invited me to sit with her for lunch today. She even made me a bento, isn't that nice of her? And since you won't let me have some of your food today, I accepted her offer."

 _Oh... 'Kana-chan', that senpai from his class. I see her a lot with him lately. She always asks him to join her and her friends for lunch but senpai usually tells her that he's having lunch with me. Does she maybe..._

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt senpai ruffle my hair.

"Kuro-chan?"

I pursed my lips and moved his hand away.

 _Even though I was going to share with him my food. I guess a girl's bento is better after all._

"Enjoy your lunch then senpai," I said with a slight bow before I started walking away.

"Huh?! O-Oi, Kuro-chan!"

I ignored him and continued walking.

 _Even better, at least I won't end up wasting lunch break on worrying about how he's going to embarrass me next._

* * *

"Ughh- 3 more hours until classes end. Man, why does break time have to end so fast? Unfair," whined Kagami.

I stared outside the window again and bit my lower lip.

 _After I went to the cafeteria, I saw senpai join that girl and her friends looking all excited about the whole thing. He really seemed to be enjoying his time. He was even laughing, he never laughed with us. All he does is annoyingly embarrass me. If its that much fun with them, why does he sit with us and bother me all the time?_

I took out my phone and opened the last message I received from him then lowered my eyes.

 _Maybe my reply was a bit..._

I shook my head then sighed. I was about to put my phone away but paused when something came to my mind.

 _He did mention a few days ago that he wanted to hang out with me sometime after school. I don't have anything today. And Kagami is busy with some relative who's visiting from America, so I guess I could ask him if he wants to go somewhere. I'll just ask him after school._

* * *

 _Where is he?_

I leaned on the gate as I kept my eye focused on finding senpai. Its been 25 minutes since classes ended and he still hasn't showed up.

 _Maybe he's still in class? I'll go check._

 _Nope, not in class. I looked around the school but still no sign of him. Maybe I didn't notice him when he passed by. Should I text him then?_

I took my phone out as I walked down the stairs. I was writing the message and was about to send it but stopped when I heard a squeal. By the time I reached the last stair case, my eyes widened with surprise at what I saw.

That Kana girl was hugging senpai, and he was hugging her back. After a few seconds passed by, I looked away from them and pressed my lips together.

 _Ah, so thats where he was. Good for him._

I'm not sure why but I felt a stab in my heart as I glanced one more time at them before I turned around and took the other way out then went back home.

* * *

As soon as I was home, I took a shower and went to bed.

 _It all makes sense now. Her making him bento, him spending time with her today, and the hug from earlier... they probably started dating today. Not like I care.._. what is wrong with me anyway? I feel sick.

I turned to the right side of the bed and closed my eyes hoping I would fall asleep. Only a second later, the phone started ringing. I sat up and grabbed my phone to check who it was and I felt my stomach sink when I saw senpai's name. I hesitated but answered anyway then put the phone to my ears.

[ **Kuro-chan~ you picked up! I thought you definitely won't! I'm so glad~** ]

[ **...** ]

[ **Kuro-chan?** ]

[ **What do you want Sano-senpai?** ]

[ **Wahh~ why so cold? I just wanted to hear Kuro-chan's voice. Can't I do that?** ]

 _There he goes_ again.

[ **If there's nothing else then-** ]

[ **Ah wait don't hang up!** ], he interrupted. [ **Sheesh give me a break will you? Just talk to me for a few minutes, will it kill you?** ]

I stayed quiet for a whole minute until senpai broke the silence with a frustrated sigh.

[ **Its fine, sorry to disturb you Kuro-chan. Goodnight,** ] he said before hanging the line.

I stared at the phone and frowned before I put it back on the nightstand. With a long sigh, I lied back on bed and shut my eyes again.

 _Goodnight senpai._

* * *

 **Sano Kyo's P.O.V.**

A smirk tugged on the edge of my mouth as I hung up the line.

 _My cute Kuro-chan, he's seriously too adorable its killing me. I can't believe he fell for my trap this easily. The plan worked like a charm~_

I chuckled as I stared at a photo that I took a few days earlier. Kuroko was drinking his vanilla milk shake and I appeared from behind him then rested my chin on his shoulder. The moment his cheeks turned red I instantly took this chance to snap a photo of us.

 _How can I not like him when he's this cute? But seriously, I didn't think that my plan to make Kuro-chan jealous would work. Lately I've been helping Kana-chan with her relationship problems. Apparently, she's dating a guy in college and was having a hard time since she was worried that he would think of her as a kid and end up leaving her one day. So I just helped her by giving her a little push and it all worked out perfectly with her boyfriend. Today, she brought me a bento box as a thank you and I used it to my advantage to make Kuro-chan jealous. I really wasn't sure that it would work but seeing the way he reacted, he definitely is._ _Honestly though, that jealous expression of his is one of my favorites right now._

I set the phone aside and grinned.

 _I'll make you even more jealous tomorrow Kuro-chan, I'll keep your head busy with me and only me all the time; just you wait._

* * *

A sigh of exhaustion escape my mouth as I sat on my desk after lunch break was over.

 _Make him jealous? Keep his head busy with me? Easier said than done! It's been 3 days and I can't get a hold of him. He's not going to the cafeteria on lunch breaks anymore and today I tried looking for him but I couldn't find him anywhere. He's not even answering my phone calls or replying to my text messages. Its so obvious that he's avoiding me! I don't get it, I mean I thought he was jealous but that morning 3 days ago when I saw him, I tried teasing him but he didn't react at all. And when I was about to ruffle his hair, he actually avoided it and walked away._

 _If he was jealous he would at least be reacting to my touch but he seemed like he didn't care at all. I mean, he always seemed to be bothered whenever I appeared... yet he can be so calm and let others like Kagami and his friends touch him freely without trying to push them away._ _Was I mistaken about the jealousy part then?_

"Sano-kun?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Kana-chan who was sitting next to me.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little depressed."

I forced a smile and shook my head, "I'm okay Kana-chan. Thanks though."

She sighed, "Is it Kuroko-Kun again?"

I flinched at that.

 _She got me there. Yeah, I did tell her about my feelings for Kuro-chan but thats because she sort of figured it out herself and said that my interest in him is too obvious. Kana-chan is a good friend, she actually squealed and said we make a 'cute couple'. She even said she'd help but I told her to let me handle things on my own for now._

"You've been moping around like a dead person for the past few days. I told you to just confront him about it already, why are you so stubborn?" She whispered quietly but loud enough for me to hear.

"I know Kana-chan, I know. I'll talk to him when I actually find him okay?!"

She patted my back and grinned, "I know you'll work things out. And I have a feeling that Kuroko-kun really likes you so be more confident!"

 _Kuro-chan likes me? It would be great if that were true. I wonder, what would he do if I told him about my feelings?_

"Thanks Kana-chan, I'll look for him after school today. You too, if you spot him anywhere make sure to call me right away!"

She nodded her head and grinned, "You can count on me!"

I smiled back at her and nodded.

I'll make sure to find him today no matter what. And when I do, I'll make him say that he likes me no matter what. Damn it, whats with me? I feel like I'm so out of character lately.

* * *

To catch up with Kuroko before he leaves, I ran out of the classroom 5 minutes before lessons were over. I headed to the school gates as fast as I could and was relieved that I made it there before the bell rung.

 _Now there's no way Kuro-chan could leave without passing by me first._

A few minutes later students started coming out of the building. A lot of students passed but he was still nowhere to be found. I furrowed my brows and ruffled my own hair as I continued to search for him.

 _Come on Kuro-chan, where are y-_

I interrupted my own thoughts when I finally caught sight of him. He was walking over to the gate along with Kagami.

 _Tch- that Kagami, does he have to be around him 24/7?!_

They were getting closer and I was about to approach them but stopped when a guy my height walked ahead of me and stopped in front of them. He had dark blue hair and tanned skin.

"Yo Tetsu, Kagami." He greeted with a smirk.

I felt a vein pop in my head at that.

 _Tetsu?_

"Ah! Aomine?!" Yelled Kagami with surprise.

"Aomine-kun, what brings you here?"

Aomine lightly smacked both of their heads, "At least greet me back!"

"Yo," they both said in sarcasm.

"Don't say it now! Tch- anyway its not like I came here because I want to."

"Huh? Then why are you here?" Asked Kagami.

He was about to reply but stopped when Kuroko's eyes widened a bit the moment he noticed my presence.

I rubbed the nape of my neck before I walked up to him and greeted him.

"Hey... Kuro-chan," I greeted awkwardly.

 _Why do I feel awkward exactly?_

"HA- **Kuro-chan**? The name actually suits you Tetsu! Who's this guy anyway?"

Another vein popped in my head.

 _Is this guy asking for a death wish?_

"Aomine-kun, why are you here exactly?"

 _Huh? Did he just ignore me?_

"Ah! I was saying, Satsuki dragged me here. She said she wanted to see you for god knows what reason and forced me to come along. But she dropped her phone somewhere on the way and was looking for it so I went ahead of her."

 _Satsuki? That Momoi girl who likes him? What does she want with him?_

"Couldn't she just call me?"

 _Call you?! Even though you've been ignoring my calls, you'll answer your phone if she calls you?_

"Beats me, she said she has to see you. Who knows? Maybe she'll confess?" He said in a sarcastic tone. Kagami's face turned red at that and Kuroko said nothing.

I grit my teeth and curled my hand into a fist.

 _Confess?_

"Anyway she should be here any second n- oh, here she is."

 _Tch- l_ _ike I'd ever let that happen._

"Tetsu-kuuuun~" yelled Momoi as she stepped towards Kuroko with open arms.

I looked at Kuroko who didn't even seem like he was going to avoid her attempted hug and clicked my tongue at this.

"Every single one of you pisses me off," I muttered under my breath quietly.

Right before Momoi could touch Kuroko, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards me into a tight hug. Aomine and Kagami looked at me with widened eyes while Momoi looked confused. I tightened the hug and glared at them.

 _Kuro-chan is mine, like hell I'd give him to you._

Turning my gaze away from them then back to Kuroko, I released him from the hug and gently held his hand.

Without saying anything at all, I walked out of the school gates and dragged Kuroko along with me.

* * *

There was a park that was a few minutes away from my house. As soon as we got there, I let go of Kuroko's hand and turned towards him. He seemed to be a bit flustered as he looked back at me.

"Oi start talking," I said with a frown.

"Hm?"

"Don't **hm?** me, why were you avoiding me these past few days?!"

He lowered his gaze and pursed his lips. I looked away for a second then lifted my hand to caress his cheek. I was surprised when he slapped my hand away and glared at me. It was the first time I see him look this upset.

"Stop it," he muttered.

"Ku-?"

He interrupted me by pushing me backwards but I barely budged so I was still standing a few inches away from him.

"Stop touching me so casually like its nothing! It might be something you're used to since you come from England but its not like that over here. Touching someone and kissing them... you only do those things with a lover. And since you already have a girlfriend, go do those things with her!"

I froze.

 _Wait, what?_

"Girlfriend? What are you talking about?"

 _Because it kind of sounds like Kuro-chan is..._

"Kana-senpai, you're dating her aren't you?"

 _Kana-chan? No way, does that mean he's actually jealous?_

"What gave you that idea?" I asked in curiosity.

He looked back at me and frowned.

"Isn't it obvious?"

 _Huh?! I like the part where he's jealous but how in the world does he think that its 'obvious' that Kana-chan and I are dating?! All she did was give me a bento for gods sake._

"What are you talking about Kuro-chan? Just because she gave me a bento doesn't mean that we're dating."

"You're lying... Anyway stop bothering me already, stop treating me like I'm some sort of entertainment for you to pass your time with! I'm leaving," he said as he turned around and started walking away.

 _Entertainment? Oi, I spend 99% of my day thinking about him and he thinks I'm just using him to pass my time with? What kind of a joke is that?_

"Kuroko," I called in a stern voice causing him to stand still.

He stopped but didn't turn around. I grabbed his wrist turning him towards me so that we were facing each other and sighed.

"You definitely won't get it until I do something like this," I muttered.

He looked at me with confusion, "Eh?"

Placing a hand on the nape of his neck and the other hand around his waist, I leaned down towards him and gently pressed my lips against his. His eyes widened and his cheeks grew darker by the second as I bit his lower lip making him moan. I used this chance to slip my tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss further. I smirked into the kiss as Kuroko shut his eys tightly and held on to me by clenching my shirt with his trembling tiny hands.

 _So good, his lips taste so good. I really want to taste more of him... but I'll keep that for later. His knees are buckling just from a kiss, isn't that the cutest thing ever? I'll stop for now._

With that, I slowly pulled away from the kiss and stared right into his watery eyes. His cheeks went even darker as he used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe his mouth.

"Heh, did you like it?"

He glared at me then looked away right away.

"I told you to stop doing these things like-"

I interrupted him by pulling him into another kiss, but this time it was a quick one. His face flushed even more as he frowned at me.

"Stop," Kuroko muttered with a trembling voice.

 _God, he's really too cute. I want him, I want him to be mine._

I felt my face heat up as I wrapped my arms around him and held him gently. He tried to pull back but I tightened my hold on him and leaned down to his ear.

"I love you Kuro-chan, I love you."

 _Wahh~ I said it._

He stopped moving let alone breathing at my words. I lightly chuckled at that before I pecked his cheek then let him go.

"What are you saying? You're... already-"

"I'm not dating Kana-chan, geez. Get that idea out of your head, she's just a friend. I only told you about the bento because I wanted you to be jealous, okay?"

"But I saw you hugging her that ti-" he stopped himself from talking as though he just said something he didn't want me to know.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

 _Hug?_

"What are you talking about? I never hugged her."

He hesitated but replied anyway, "You did. It was on the same day you called me. I was looking for you after school and I saw you hugging her on the end of the stairway."

 _After school? He looked for me? Wait, at the stairway? Ah! This idiot, tch._

"Oi, that wasn't a hug! She was about to fall and I simply grabbed her before she fell. Don't go making up stories out of nowhere."

My eyes widened when he suddenly looked relieved. I'm sure he didn't even realise how relieved he looked right now. I couldn't help but laugh to my heart's content at this. Kuroko looked at me raising an eyebrow then sighed.

"What are you laughing at senpai?"

 _His jealousy is so obvious it makes me want to kiss him again._

"Neh Kuro-chan, do you realise what your words meant just now?"

He blinked at me and seemed to wait for me to continue. I smirked as I leaned in towards him until my lips were about two inches away from his.

"How do you feel right now Kuro-chan?"

Pressing his lips together, Kuroko averted his gaze away from mine and stayed quiet. I placed a hand on his chest then leaned my face towards his ears.

"Your heart is beating fast," I stated. "And your cheeks are as red as a strawberry."

He shut his eyes tightly as I moved my hands from his chest towards his face, "You're really heating up Kuro-chan."

I pecked his lips one more time and asked, "Neh... how do you feel about me Kuro-chan?"

He looked taken back by the question and started blushing even more.

"I love you," I murmured. "What about you?"

He looked at me with embarrassment then opened his mouth to reply but stopped.

"I... like you," he muttered shyly. I could swear that my face had turned redder than Kuroko's.

 _I didn't expect him to say it._

"I don't know why but... I always end up thinking about senpai. It bothers me but I don't hate it."

I softly snickered at his word.

"So I wasn't the only one, I'm glad." I said with a smile.

 _My heart feels like its about to burst. Damn it, I really am so out of character._

"Hey kuro-chan, can I kiss you?"

Kuroko shyly nodded his head and slowly shut his eyes making me smirk.

 _Lets tease him a bit._

I leaned in closer and pecked his forehead. Kuroko opened his eyes and looked surprised.

 _Pfft- so obvious._

"Heh, were you expecting something else?"

His face heat up as he looked the other way. At that, I closed the gap between our lips and kissed him. As soon as I pulled away from the kiss, he buried his face into my chest and stayed that way for a few minutes.

 _Its probably because he wanted to hide his embarrassment but I didn't mind it at all, that's what makes him cute._

"Kuro-chan, you're all mine now. So don't go letting others touch you so casually, like Momoi and Kagami. Got it?!"

He nodded into my chest making me smile. I wrapped my arms around him and held him gently.

"I love you Kuro-chan."

* * *

 **[One month later]**

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~"

I face palmed myself as I watched my mother squeal over Kuroko and hug him like crazy.

"Its definitely you isn't it?! You're Kuro-chan, ne? Ne?!"

Kuroko who seemed dumfounded at first calmly nodded his head to her.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, its nice to meet you."

"Me too! It's so nice to finally meet you Kuro-chan! Wahhh~ My son really chose well! I'm so excited about this," she said while nodding her head repeatedly. "I'm going to start the novel today! I'll name it, _A sadist in love_."

 _A **what** in love?!_

"Oi, who the hell are you calling a sadist?!"

"Ehhhhh? But you are a sadist Kyo-chan. Remember the girl you used to like back in middle school? You always made her cry so much and was super mean to her, but when she moved away, you cried a lot for a whole week!"

I felt my face flush with embarrassment when I saw Kuroko hold back a laughter.

"Tch, that's when I was a kid!"

 _Leave it to her to tell my embarrassing stories, freaking mom._

"Hmmmm? But you see, I **accidentally** crossed upon your phone when you were showering a few days ago and **coincidentally** read one of the messages you sent to Kuro-chan telling him: [Kuro-chan, I want to see your crying face again... its the cutest. Should I make you cry again? I'll make you feel good as a reward.]

Kuroko and I froze, like seriously froze at her words.

"C-C-Coincidentally my ass! What the hell were you thinking you crazy mom?!"

She faked tears and hugged Kuroko again, "B-but I wanted some materials so I can start writing my precious novel!"

 _MATERIALS?! Unbelievable, what the hell do I live with?_

"Why are you making your mom cry again Kyo-chan?" I turned and furrowed my brows at my father.

"Ugh do you seriously believe her crocodile tears dad?!"

Dad sighed and patted my head, "I know she's crazy but you have to put up with her Kyo-chan. She expresses her love for you in weird ways so just accept it like a man."

 _Accept it like a man?!_

"Your situation is nothing. When we were in high school, your mom wrote a romantic novel about me and Yuuji. Imagine the embarrassment and awkwardness he and I felt after we found out about it."

My eyebrow twitched at that, "As in Yuu-san your best friend?!"

Dad nodded his head and laughed at my expression.

"That time, your mom and I were already dating. She even gave that novel to Yuuji on his birthday, pfft- he actually fainted after being forced to read it. See what I mean? She's just expressing her love for us in her own way."

 _My family is the weirdest, I swear._

 _And why the hell is mom still hugging Kuro-chan?!_

I walked over to Kuroko and held his wrist pulling him away from mom's hug, "Let's go to my room."

 _Time for some privacy with my Kuro-chan._

"Great! I'll prepare dinner and call you guys when its done!"

"Sure, thanks mom."

Kuroko bowed his head to mom and smiled softly, "Thank you very much for your kindness."

She grinned and ruffled his hair, "Don't even mention it!"

We were about to head upstairs but stopped when we heard the bell ring.

 _What now?!_

I scratched the back of my head as I made my way over to the main door entrance. I opened the door and I could feel a vein pop in my head with irritation when I saw the person standing in front of me.

"Yo," he greeted.

"Uhh- hey Kagami, what are you doing here?"

He turned his gaze from me to Kuroko and grinned, "When I called Kuroko and told him to hang out with me, he said he's going to your place today. So I decided to join you guys, unless you mind?"

 _Yes, in fact I DO mind._

"Of course not," I said faking a smile. "Come on in, we were just about to head to my room!"

"Alright then, thanks for having me over."

"Sure," I replied with a sigh.

 _Just great, could this day get any better?_

* * *

 _Of course it could._

I clicked my tongue in annoyance as I stood outside my house with Kagami and Kuroko.

 _What a waste of a day. I can't believe this, I couldn't have any privacy with Kuro-chan because of this dumb third wheel tagging along with us. Tch, I was even planning on kissing him senseless in my room until he begs me to stop, not that I would._

I glared at the both of them from behind as I watched Kagami put an arm around Kuro-chan's shoulder while talking about some stupid topic.

 _The worst part is that Kuro-chan has been ignoring me the whole time! Is Kagami more interesting than me or something?!_

My eyebrow twitched with irritation when Kagami ruffled Kuroko's hair.

 _Stop touching him you stupid third wheel. And why is Kuro-chan okay with it?!_

"Huh? Kuroko there's something on your cheek."

I raised an eyebrow at that and looked at Kuroko.

"Something on my cheek? Where?" He asked as he placed his hand on his cheek and tried to remove it.

"Wait I'll take it off," Kagami said as he raised a hand. Right before he could touch him, I lightly pushed Kagami back and leaned in towards Kuroko then licked the piece of rice that was stuck on the right side of his cheek.

When Kuroko realized what I did, his face went from white to red in a split second. Kagami choked on his own saliva as he stared at us wide eyed.

"S-S-Sano-senpai?! What the hell?" Kagami said with a flushed face.

 _Heh, perfect._

I smirked at that and cupped Kuroko's cheeks then glanced at Kagami.

"Ne Kagami-kun~ would you please refrain from touching _my_ Kuro-chan too much? Its starting to get on my nerves."

"O-Oi, why do you sound like you're..."

"Like I'm talking about my girlfriend?"

Kagami gulped and nervously while nodding his head. I grinned at that and looked back at Kuroko who was still flustered from earlier. Leaning in closer towards him, I closed the gap between us by pressing my lips against his soft ones and nibbled on his upper lip making him moan in return. Just then, I pulled away and looked back at the dumbfounded Kagami.

"That's because he is," I said as I licked my lips while glancing sideways at the embarrassed kuroko.

 _His expression makes me want to do so much more! Tch- how I wish I could take him back to my room this instant._

I looked back at Kagami and burst out in laughter at the face he was making. I held my hands to my stomach and laughed out so loud I think half of the neighborhood could hear me.

 _I think I could see his soul flying right out of his mouth, its hilarious! He's even blushing, what the hell? I never thought this guy was capable of blushing this much._

"Its not funny! A-Anyway I'm going back home. I'll see you later Kuroko," he yelled nervously as he started walking the opposite way.

 _Heh- good riddance. Now I could finally be with my Kuro-chan alone._

I turned to face Kuroko and chuckled at him, "You sure went silent. Just a few minutes ago you were talking nonstop with Kagami."

He looked away pursing his lips, "Senpai... how could you do something like that in front of Kagami-kun?"

"Huh?! Thats what you're concerned about? Blame yourself for preferring Kagami over me!"

Kuroko looked back at me blankly and asked, "What are you talking about?"

I crossed my arms and pout my lips.

"Even though I was with you all day, you spent the whole time talking to Kagami about basketball and those random friends of yours that I never heard about before! Tcheh- you paid no attention to me whatsoever! Is hanging out with him better than with me?!"

Kuroko looked like he was about to say something but then sighed.

"Senpai... you really are a kid."

 _How annoying, he always calls me a kid. He didn't even deny what I told him! Fine, I'll teach him a lesson then._

"Tch, calling me a kid all the time. You didn't bother denying it. If that's how it is then let's break up," I said in a serious tone.

Kuroko's eyes widened at my words.

"What?" He asked in a trembling voice.

I inwardly smirked with victory at this.

 _A little bit more teasing is fine, right? I want to see his crying face._

With that in mind, I shrugged my shoulders and slightly turned around.

"Ah right, its not like we were dating anyway so saying 'break up' was a bit too much?"

 _Did that get to him?_

...

 _Huh? Why isn't he saying anything?_

"Kuro... chan?"

When I turned around to look at him and my eyes grew wide as I saw tears trickle down his face. I subconsciously cupped his face in between my hands and gently kissed his wet cheeks.

"Sorry, I was lying. Don't cry Kuro-chan."

He lowered his eyes and stayed quiet. I smiled at that and kissed his nose. His cheeks reddened more and more as I kissed different spots on his face while apologising repeatedly. I moved my lips towards his own and stopped a few inches away.

"Kuro-chan," I muttered.

He shut his eyes and clenched my shirt with his fists.

 _Just how cute can he get?_

"Kiss me," I said.

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes and looked at me, "Eh?"

"Kiss me," I repeated. "Its the least you could do. I always kiss you first, ne?"

He kept staring at me blankly and said nothing.

 _I guess its too much to ask for at the time being?_

A sigh escaped my mouth as I pulled back, "Its fine if you don't want to. I just-"

I was interrupted when Kuroko suddenly grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me into a kiss taking me by surprise. I felt my face heat up like crazy when Kuroko licked and bit on my lower lip.

 _Wahh~ I can't believe Kuro-chan is doing this, and he's good at it too. This is such a turn on..._

My eyes softened as I wrapped a hand around his waist and pulled him in to deepen the kiss further. Placing one knee in between his legs, I slowly shut my eyes and slipped my tongue into his mouth making him gasp softly.

"I love you Kuro-chan," I muttered into the kiss. "I love you."

Kuroko pulled away from the kiss and buried his face in my chest.

 _Is it a habit of his to do that when he's embarrassed?_

"I love you... Kyo-senpai," he mumbled in a low tone.

 _Eh? Did he just...?_

I placed my hands on his shoulders and pulled him away from me so I can look at him.

"What did you just say?"

Kuroko gulped nervously before he looked at me with furrowed brows.

"I love you, Kyo-senpai."

The blush on my face grew darker at his sweet confession and my heart was beating so fast and loud that I swear I could hear it.

 _What's wrong with me? He barely said a few words and I feel like I'm so happy I could die._

I smiled from the bottom of my heart and hugged Kuroko tightly.

"Me too, I love you too my Kuro-chan~!"

"S-Senpai, you're choking me."

I tightened my hug even more and grinned, "Its your fault for being too damn cute!"

A few seconds later, I felt Kuroko return my hug. I could feel his hands trembling with nervousness. I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"I really do love you, Kuro-chan."

Kuroko tightened his hug and hid his face again.

"I love you too senpai," he murmured softly.

 _Heh, I can't believe I thought Kuro-chan was annoying when I first met him. He's so much more than I ever hoped for. His expressions, although I've seen many of them, there are still a lot more that I still want to see. I'll make sure to see every single one of them. Heh, though the expression I want to see most right now is... the one he'll show when I make his body **mine**. Maybe I'll take him back to my room now, mom and dad will be asleep in less than an hour; then I could do whatever I want to him. _

"Senpai... you have a scary smile on your face. What are you planning?"

I blinked at that then snickered.

"Ah, you caught me Kuro-chan."

He turned around and started walking away.

"Hey where are you going?!"

"Home," he replied bluntly.

I grabbed his hand and started walking the other way.

"Senpai? I have to go home."

"Uhhh actually, I got something for you. It's in my room, I kinda forgot to give it to you so just take it and go."

"Okay," he said quietly with a blush.

 _Perfect! After that, I'll make him sleep over. It's not like he'll be able to walk right away after tonight, right? Its his fault for turning me on. Heh- I can't wait to make him mine._

 _Seriously though, I have to thank mom and dad for making me move to Japan so I could meet this bubble of cuteness that I'm currently so obsessed with. I really couldn't ask for more._

* * *

The End.

* * *

 **A/N:** Pffft- the best part that made me feel so good about myself while writing this was 'The End.' Nothing feels better than starting a story and actually finishing it. I swear its one hell of an accomplishment. Anyhow, so what did you guys think of this story? How was the main oc? Did you like him? Hate him? And was Kuroko too OOC-ish? XD I hope not. Please feel free to share your thoughts with me, I'd love to hear what you guys think about my first official KnB one shot! Also, please follow, favorite and review!

 **PS.** I will be uploading a mini chapter for this story soon.


	2. Mini side story

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

 **Author's Note:** Alright, here's the mini story which turned out to be not too mini! But anyway comparing to the other one shots this is just a small one. Check the note after the story. Love you all~

Enjoy Reading!

 _English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

Kamio Yukio x Nishida Ken

 **A fortunate misunderstanding**

Mini Side Story

* * *

 **Kamio Yukio's P.O.V.**

 _That damned stupid_ _ **dog**_ _, how dare he?!_

I clicked my tongue in anger as I slammed the pile of papers that he sent to me with Kuroko on to my desk. I took a deep breath before I pulled off a smile and greeted my students.

"Good morning class."

The students awkwardly greeted back, "G-Good morning Kamio-sensei."

I raised an eyebrow at them and half of them flinched at that.

"What's wrong with all of you?" I asked.

Just when the silence was starting to bother me, I looked towards the door and saw the new transfer student. I turned my attention back to the students and introduced him to them.

 _How troublesome, I just wanna get this day over with so I can get the hell out of here. I need a drink, maybe I'll go after work._

* * *

As soon as classes were done including the extra lesson I had to give to Sano Kyo, I went back to my office since I still had a few paperwork to do. I sat down and let out a long sigh of frustration as I leaned back on the chair. My eye twitched in irritation when a flashback from three nights ago ran through my head.

 **[Flashback]**

 _At last, I'm done with work. I wonder if Nishida is okay? He seemed to have a light fever this morning._

I glanced at his desk that was placed next to mine and frowned.

 _But its been 45 minutes since the bell rung, why isn't he here yet?_

"Kamio-san, aren't you going back home?" asked a fellow teacher.

I looked back at him and nodded politely, "I'll be going in a few minutes."

 _I'm waiting for Nishida to show up though._

"If you're looking for Nishida then I saw him head to the infirmary earlier, he seemed exhausted."

My eyes slightly widened with worry as I stood up, "Thank you sensei. I'll see you tomorrow."

He waved a hand and smiled, "See you tomorrow."

With that, I hurried to the infirmary as fast as I could.

 _That idiot, I told him he'll get sick if we do it in the shower... tch!_

When I reached the infirmary, I was about to open the door but stopped when I heard sounds coming from inside.

"You're so cute Nishi-chan~"

I glared at the door and curled my hand into a fist.

 _Nishi-chan?_

"Oi- stop that Rika-sensei," Nishida said

 _That's... Nishida?_

I barged the door open grabbing their attention and stood still in shock when I saw Rika-sensei lying on top of Nishida on the floor. Nishida looked at me wide eyed for a second then stood up and helped Rika up as well. Just then, he walked up to me and smiled.

"Yuki~" he called my name while he spread his arm towards me with an attempt to hug me. I grit my teeth and lowered my eyes.

 _Is he going to pretend like nothing just happened?_

Right when he was about to hug me, I slapped his hand away and pushed him backwards.

"Don't touch me," I said in a cold tone. His eyes grew wide at that.

"H-Hey Yuki, what are you mad about?" he stuttered.

I glared at him and glanced at Rika. When our eyes met, she smirked then pulled her tongue out at me.

 _That bitch! Does she know that we're dating? Did Nishida tell her?!_

Shifting my gaze back to Nishida, I gave him a cold stare before I turned around to open the door and walked out of the room. I was stopped right away when he grabbed my wrist.

"Yuki! W-Wait, we're going home together. You're done with work right?"

I clicked my tongue at him and looked away.

"Screw off, I don't feel like seeing your face right now."

Nishida looked taken back by my words before he tightened his grip on my wrist making me wince and started dragging me somewhere else.

20 minutes later, we ended up at home. We spent the whole way back in dead silence.

 _Ah great, we live together. How am I going to avoid his stupid face?_

Nishida threw me to the sofa and climbed on top of me with both knees and hands on the couch. When our eyes met, I glared and then turned my gaze away from him.

"Yuki," he called me in a stern voice.

Still looking away, I pursed my lips and stayed quiet.

"Yuki, look at me."

I grit my teeth and looked back at him.

"Get the hell off of me," I ordered.

His brows furrowed in sadness before he leaned in towards my face and pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was sudden and I wasn't fast enough to shut my lips tight before he was able to slip his tongue into my mouth making me moan softly.

 _I hate it, I hate it... I've always been weak to his kiss._

After a few more minutes of kissing, Nishida pulled away then leaned down to my neck and started kissing and nibbling on it. A soft gasp escaped my mouth when he bit on my skin a little too hard leaving a mark. I clenched his shirt tightly with my hands and frowned.

 _What the hell? Is he trying to get away from what he did by sleeping with me? Does he think I'll forgive him that easily?_

At that, I pushed him off of me as hard as I could but he wouldn't budge. When I placed my hands on his shoulders and tried to push him away again he grabbed both of my wrists pinning them together then held them down with one hand on top of my head.

"Get off," I growled with anger.

Ignoring my words, he leaned in again and kissed me. Right then, I bit his lower lip too hard making it bleed a little. He winced in pain as he pulled away from the kiss. I gulped before I forced a smirk.

"What? You couldn't manage to sleep with that bitch so you wanna do it with me? How convenient for you, how long have you been going at it with her?"

His eyes went wide open as he wiped the blood on his lips.

"You thought I was doing something with Rika-sensei?!" He asked in disbelief.

I lifted my body up and tried to get off the couch but he pinned me down again and sighed. I tried to shake him off but nothing worked.

"Is that... Yuki's jealousy?" he asked in a pleased tone that pissed me off making me scowl at him.

 _He's just making fun of me._

"I'll say this one last time Nishida, get the fuck off of me."

He tightened his grip on my wrists and frowned.

"Yuki you're wrong. I wasn't doing anything with her, I swear. Heh- but Yuki being jealous is so cute," he muttered as he kissed me one more time.

 _He really pisses me off to no end. He doesn't even sound convincing. Isn't he going to explain himself better?! What would anyone normally think when they find a woman lying on top of their man?!_

At that, I kneed him in the gut and pushed him off the couch making him fall to the floor. I used that chance to get and go to the room but was stopped when he grabbed my ankle to stop me.

"Yuki, stop! I told you you're wrong! What you saw in the infirmary isn't what you're thinking, it was an accident! I was only-"

I interrupted him by releasing my ankle from his grip then stomped off to the room slamming the door behind me making sure to lock it so that he doesn't enter.

 **[Flashback End]**

 _Ever since then, I haven't seen him at all. I completely avoided him all the time, even at home, I made sure to rush out of school as soon as the bell rings so I can get home before he gets there. In the morning, I wake up at 5 am and go to school while he's still sleeping._

I rubbed the bridge of my nose and pursed my lips.

 _How did it turn out this way?_

Sighing softly, I took out the necklace that was underneath my shirt and furrowed my brows. It was a necklace with a ring, a ring that Nishida gave me last month.

 _Tch, he was so cheesy back then. 'This ring is my heart, it represents my love for you. So as long as you keep it with you, my heart will always be yours.' What an idiot. How could he pull of such lines with a straight face? I'm even a bigger idiot, falling his words._

I smiled as I gently played with the ring.

 _He was always like that, ever since we met in college 2 years ago. I don't know why but he started following me around since the day I met him. Even though he was popular, he spent his free time sticking around me like a stupid dog sticks to its owner. We were in the same class but we never talked before._ _I first met him on the roof top when he was getting a confession from some girl. I don't know what he said to her but she ended up slapping him then ran off after that. He noticed me right away and his stomach growled as he stared at the food that was in my hand. I offered my lunch to him and for some reason he smiled so happily making me feel awkward about everything._

 _After that, Nishida stuck around me all the time. Everyone thought it was weird. Although I was always told that I had good looks, people avoided me for my personality. I'm a hot headed person, but it was a lot worse back then. That's why, a princely-like guy such as Nishida was a bad match with me; everyone thought so. But still, he never cared about what others said. He stuck around me even more and more without a care about anyone else. And on the day of our graduation, he kissed me and then confessed to me. It was a complete shock because by that time I was already in love with him more than he could ever imagine, and thats how we ended up dating. Only a few months after that, we moved in together. We ended up working in the same school by coincidence though, not that I had any complaint about it. Until now..._

Placing the necklace back under my shirt, I got up and stretched my arms.

 _I'll just go out for drinks. I don't feel like going back home, it feels lonely._

I shoved the pile of papers in my drawers and locked it before I headed out of school to the usual shop I always go to with Nishida for yakiniku ( **A/N** : Grilled meat) and sake ( **A/N** : Japanese rice wine).

 _Wait, why am I going there? Ugh... its not like he'll be there anyway._

* * *

"...io"

 _Mmm?_

"Kamio!"

I tightened my grip on the glass of sake that was in my hand and opened my eyes sending him a death glare.

"What do you want you stupid old man can't you see that I'm sleeping?!" I asked Shugo in annoyance.

 _Shugo is the shop owner and has known me and Nishida for a whole year now since we frequent here about two times a week. He also knows that the two of us are dating since he saw us when the idiot decided to kiss me behind the shop one day._

He smacked my head with one hand and used his other hand to pull the sake bottle away from me.

"I'm not an old man, I'm only 30! Damned brat," he muttered under his breath.

I stood up and pulled him from the collar of his shirt. "Give me back my sake old man!"

He sighed at me.

"Go home Kamio, Nishida will be worried."

I felt a vein pop in my head at the name I didn't want to hear the most right now.

"Huh?! Nishida?! Who gives a shit about that stupid dog?! He's probably too busy fucking his new girlfriend. Not that I care..."

I felt my stomach sink at my own words. Shugo's eyes went wide open at that. He face palmed himself and sighed again as he sat down next to me.

 _What am I an idiot? I'm digging my own grave._

"You know... Nishida has been coming here for the past 2 days," he started.

I lowered my eyes and frowned.

"He gets drunk and ends up complaining to me 'Yuki hates me' or 'Yuki doesnt wanna talk to me' for three hours straight."

I felt a stab in my heart at that.

"I don't... hate him," I muttered to myself but I was certain that Shugo heard me. He placed a hand on my head and gently ruffled my hair.

"I know you don't. I don't know what happened between you two but shouldn't you try to listen to what he has to say? I'm sure whatever it is that happened between you two is just a misunderstanding and if it's not then I give you permission to punch him as hard as you can, I'll even punch him with you. Though I doubt we'd need to do that. You know how much Nishida loves you Kamio, right? I doubt he'd ever purposely do something to hurt you. So make sure you two have a proper talk."

 _A misunderstanding...?_

I looked at Shugo with a scowl, "I don't need your permission to smack him on the face. Also, no one other than me can lay a finger on Nishida you shitty old man!"

Shugo flicked my forehead and smirked, "Man your temper is 50 levels worse when you're drunk! Get the hell out of here and go sort things out with Nishida already, you two are a pain in my ass."

I pressed my lips together before I stood up and lightly bowed my head to him, "Thanks Shugo."

He smiled at me and waved a hand, "you sure you can walk back home on your own?"

I pulled my tongue out and showed him the middle finger.

"I'm not a girl you shitty old man, the house is 5 minutes away!"

"See ya~"

I rubbed the nape of my neck and started heading back home.

 _I wonder if Nishida is home? When I get there, how do I start the conversation? Ahh.. i'll just go with the flow or something. I just... don't want to feel whatever it is I'm feeling right now, it hurts._

* * *

By the time I was home, it was already 8:30 pm. Nishida wasn't at home yet, so I thought I'd cook dinner since I haven't cooked dinner for the past 3 days.

 _I'll make sushi; its his favorite dish. I'm sure he'll be happy when he- wait, why am I the one trying to make him happy?! Tch! J-Just this time._

After taking a shower and changing my clothes, I went to the kitchen and started preparing dinner.

After one hour passed by I was done preparing dinner.

 _There, all set. Sushi, miso soup and fried rice. Heh, not to brag or anything but I could be a chef with my cooking skills. Erm... anyway just how long is Nishida going to take? Its almost 10. He better get here before the food gets cold._

* * *

 _Where is he?_

I furrowed my brows with worry then looked away from the door that I've been for the past 3 hours.

 _It's 1 am but he still hasn't showed up. I tried calling his phone a few minutes ago but it was off._

I got up from the couch and entered the kitchen to wrap up the food.

 _Did something maybe happen to him? No... I'm sure he's okay. He has to be. If something happens to him I'll..._

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the main door open. I could feel my heart beat rapidly as I ran up to the door towards him. When I got there he was surprised to see me. I didn't know what to say or do either so I just stood still and stared back at him. After a whole minute of silence, he placed his things on the table and was about to pass right by me but I grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Where were you?" I asked

He seemed taken back but he looked at me with a frown and replied, "School. I stayed there over time since I had to finish up preparing the test papers for my class then ended up falling asleep while working."

 _School... and he fell asleep too?_

I unconsciously tightened my grip on his wrist, "Where did you fall asleep exactly?"

Nishida narrowed his eyes at me, "What?"

"Did you spend the whole night with Rika? Is that why you stayed out this late?"

"Oi- Yuki," he called.

"What? Since I interrupted you two last time, you stayed there to continue screwing her? Is that woman that much better than me?!"

"YUKIO!"

I stood still when he called my name. He only calls me Yukio when he's angry.

 _Who cares if he's angry, I should be the one who's pissed off! I prepared dinner for him and was worried about him yet he was doing god knows what outside._

"Tch, that bitch must be so happy right now. Taking someone else's boyfriend and ruining our relationshi-" I was interrupted when I felt a stinging pain on my left cheek. I held a trembling hand to my reddened face and bit on my inner cheek to keep myself from whimpering.

"The only one who's ruining our relationship is you. I never thought that you would do or say these kind of things, I'm seriously disappointed."

 _It hurts._

Tears threatened to fall from the corners of my eyes but I held them back as much as I could.

 _Its not the slap that hurts. My heart, it really hurts._

"If there's anyone that should be pissed off, its me."

I couldn't look at Nishida so instead, I stared at the floor and waited for him to continue.

"Even though we've been together for 2 years, you still don't call me by my first name no matter how many times I ask you to. And if it wasn't for me kissing you or touching you first, you would never approach me on your own. And you obviously don't trust me since in your mind you've already decided that I'm cheating on you without listening to what I have to say. Ne Yukio, do you even like me?"

 _Eh?_

My eyes widened at his words, I felt the tears I was holding back slowly trickle down my cheek. I immediately wiped them away hoping he didn't notice them. I bit my inner cheek even harder than earlier and pursed my lips.

"Ah, is that so? At least now I know what you think of me."

"Yu..ki?"

 _Damn it, my voice is shaking._

I pulled my necklace from my neck and tightened my grip on it.

"If I'm so much of a disappointment to you then let's break up!" I yelled as I threw the necklace at his face. When I realised what I said, I covered my mouth with my hand in shock.

 _Ah, no... no... that's not what I..._

I was too afraid to stay and listen to what he has to say so I turned around and ran off to the room and instantly got into bed then completely covered myself with the blanket.

 _Why? Why did I say that?_

I pressed my face into the pillow and sniffed.

 _I don't want to break up. What do I do if he took it seriously? I was just frustrated. How could he ask me if I like him? We've been together for two years, has he been thinking this way all this time? That I don't love him? I know, its my own fault. I don't call him by his first name or do things like kiss him all the time or touch him... because I was never used to this kind of thing before. He's the first person I fell in love with, the first person I ever dated, the first person I experienced many 'firsts' with. I just didn't know how to show it to him. I..._

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt something heavy on top of me.

 _N-Nishida._

My face was covered by the blanket so I couldn't see him but his face was right on top of mine since I could feel his warm breath through the cover.

 _I forgot to lock the door behind me. I don't know what I'm supposed to tell him. Is he... going to agree to the break up? I don't want to hear it._

"Ahh- my heart hurts. It really hurts," he winced in pain.

I gasped and moved the cover out of the way then placed a hand over his chest.

"Where does it hurt?! L-Let's go to the hospital!"

I was about to get up but was stopped when Nishida suddenly wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly taking me by surprise.

"N-Nishida?"

"Sorry. I'm really sorry Yuki. I didn't mean it when I said those things; I didn't mean to hurt you," he muttered to my ear. "I know how much you care about me. Heh, especially after seeing the dinner you prepared for me earlier... sorry. I was just frustrated because you thought I was doing something with Rika-sensei. I'm telling you... it was a misunderstanding, please listen to me this time."

I buried my head into his chest to hide my reddened face and nodded.

"That day, I was about to go see you as soon as classes were done. But on the way to the office, I felt really dizzy. Rika-sensei saw me and told me to go with her to the infirmary so she can give me a medicine for dizziness. So when we reached the infirmary, she gave me the medicine and suddenly told me how you and I make a cute couple. I was shocked that she actually knew about us. Then she kept talking about how cute you are so I got mad at her and was yelling at her not to think about laying a finger at you and out of nowhere, I lost all my energy and ended up losing balance. She tried to stop me from falling but ended up falling on top of me instead... and that's when you came in."

 _Huh?_

"And when she called me cute, she was talking about how jealous I was over you; so don't misunderstand."

I pulled my head back a little and looked at him in disbelief.

"That's... all?"

He nodded instantly.

I felt my face turn deep red in a split second at the embarrassment I felt.

 _No way, I made a big deal out of **that**?_

Nishida chuckled and tightened the hug.

"Wahh~ I'm finally hugging my Yuki again, it feels so good. I couldn't sleep for the past 3 nights because I wasn't sleeping next to you~ it felt so lonely!"

I pressed my lips together and slowly hugged him back.

 _Why am I such an idiot?_

"...too," I mumbled into his shirt.

"Hmm?"

"I felt lonely too," I said. "I hated being away from you, it was painful. I'm sorry for misunderstanding, I just lost it when I saw you and Rika together. I..."

It was quiet again but Nishida broke the silence when he winced in pain again.

"Ahh- my heart... damn it."

I furrowed my brows with worry, "Nishida! Let's go the hospital, please!"

He took hold of my hand and placed it over his chest, "but its useless."

"What do you mean useless?"

"Because a certain someone decided to throw my heart away," he said while flashing the necklace in front of me with his other hand. I stared at the necklace for a moment before I snatched it from his hand and put it on.

 _Idiot, making me worry._

"Does it still hurt?" I asked shyly.

He paused for a moment then slowly nodded, "It's a bit better but I think it needs a little more... treatment?"

The blush on my face reddened at that. I looked away for a second then looked back at him and sighed.

He snickered slyly, "Just kidding. I know you can't d-"

I cut him off with a soft peck on the lips. I kissed and nibbled on his lower and upper lip repeatedly. He was so taken back by it that he actually froze. I could feel my face heat up like crazy as I moved towards his neck then bit on and sucked on a certain spot giving him a hickey. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and trailed kisses from his neck down to his chest.

 _Usually, when he does this to me; I always feel good. Does he feel good too?_

I kept kissing and was going lower and lower.

"O-Oi, Yuki... stop."

I was about to reach the bottom but was interrupted when he cupped my face with his hands and pulled me up.

"Seriously hold on!" He said with a flustered face.

I frowned, "did it feel bad?"

He let out a sigh, "more like it felt too good that I won't be able to hold back if you do any more. There's school tomorrow, remember? You usually say that we should only do it on weekends so..."

 _Right, school._ _But... I want him now._

I bit my lower lip and gulped.

"Then... don't hold back," I muttered quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

His eyes widened at that. "Seriously?" he asked with a blush on his face.

I slowly nodded my head giving him permission. With that, he pinned me down to the bed and kissed me deeply.

"I love you Yuki," he muttered in between the kiss. Pulling away from the kiss, Nishida leaned down to my ear and started nibbling on it making me let out a soft gasp.

 _I love him, I love him more than anything else. I want to make him happy. If I call his name he'll be happy, right? Just like I did when he started calling me Yuki._

 _Ken._

 _Ken._

 _Ken._

"K-Ken," I stuttered.

He stopped what he was doing then pulled himself up and looked right into my eyes making me blush up to my ear with embarrassment.

"Stop staring!"

Just then, he smiled and I felt my heart stop beating for a second at that.

 _His smile is so..._

I unconsciously hugged him tightly and whispered to his ear, "I love you... Ken."

He chuckled and kissed me once more.

"I love you too Yuki," he murmured with a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a pout.

A grin tugged on the corned of his lips before he replied, "I was just thinking about how this was a fortunate misunderstanding."

 _Huh?_

"Fortunate misunderstanding? How can something like that be fortunate?"

"Well~ because of this misunderstanding, I got to see the jealous Yuki for the first time."

 _Jealous... I never thought I would go crazy if I saw him with someone else. Usually, he's the one who gets jealous._

"Then I got to experience Yuki's attempt at seducing me for the first time!"

"I- I wasn't seducing you!"

"Yes you were, don't even argue about it. Anyway, last but not least is my favorite part. Yuki finally called me by my name for the first time~"

My cheeks reddened with embarrassment at that.

"Now let me kiss you and make you feel good my sweet Yuki~"

 _I guess its true. Even though it hurt with everything that happened earlier, I feel a lot happier now than I've ever been. I love him a lot more than I ever did, so I'm glad things went the way they did. Somehow, I'm thankful for this **fortunate misunderstanding.**_

* * *

The End.

* * *

 **A/N:** That's all for the mini story! I'll be uploading an Omake chapter here sometime tonight or tomorrow. The title will be "A sadist's jealousy", as you guys requested, it will be about Sano meeting the GOM members and his jealousy plays its part as he watches with irritation the relationship between Kuroko and his friends. How do you think Sano will react? It'll be fun getting suggestions from you guys! Also, let me know what you all think about this side story; I'm hoping that you guys enjoyed it! Please favorite, follow and review. Thanks!


	3. Omake

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

 **Author's Note:** Hey everyone~ here's the omake that you guys were looking forward to! I did my best so I hope you like it! After this story will be the Inagawa x Kousuke one shot! Then I start the Murasakibara story~

Enjoy Reading!

 _English is not my first language, so excuse me if there were any mistakes!_

* * *

Omake

 **A sadist's jealousy**

Kuroko Tetsuya x Sano Kyo

* * *

 **Sano Kyo's P.O.V.**

 _Generation of miracles? Who the fuck decided to call them that? Tch- more like a generation of assholes. Every single one of them has an attitude worse than the other, who do they think they are?!_

"Ne Kuroko-chii~ isn't your senpai glaring at me a little too much?" Kise asked as he hugged Kuroko from the back.

 _That's because you're touching what's mine!_

"Hmm~ I don't think it's just you Kise-chin. He's glaring at me too," said Murasakibara while eating a cake.

"Huh? Isn't he glaring at all of us?" Yawned Aomine while wrapping an arm around Kuroko making me glare even more at him.

 _This bastard._

"Tsk, it feels like I'm going to have bad luck if your senpai sticks around any longer Kuroko."

 _Who the hell are you calling bad luck?!_

Kuroko looked like he was about to say something but was interrupted when Akashi spoke.

"Let's start the match. Atsushi, Shintarou, both of you are on my team. Daiki and Ryouta, you're with Tetsuya."

I felt a vein pop in my head at that.

 _Did he just pretend that I don't exist?_

Kuroko looked at me and was going to say something but was cut off again when Kise hugged him tighter and chuckled.

"Yaaaaaay~ I'm with Kuroko-chii!"

"Heh, playing with Tetsu? Its been a while; I'm actually hyped up for this," said Aomine with a grin.

Walking towards them, I clicked my tongue in annoyance then grabbed Kuroko's wrist and pulled him towards me.

"Stop clinging all over him," I growled.

Kise whined while Aomine looked at me with a blank expression.

"Huh?! Why should we? We've known Tetsu longer than you ever did so its none of your business."

I grit my teeth and tightened my grip on Kuroko's wrist.

 _So what if you know him longer than I did? Kuro-chan is mine._

"Stop fooling around and lets start the game," ordered Akashi.

Aomine smirked before wrapping an arm around Kuroko's shoulder and entered the court. With a scowl on my face, I huffed before sitting on the bench that was a few inches behind me.

 _Out of all of these guys, he pisses me off the most! Calling him Tetsu all the time and acting like my Kuro-chan belongs to him. He's been at it for the past 3 weeks!_

Kise glanced sideways at me and snickered, "Sorry but Kuroko-chii is special to us. And whether you like it or not, we're special to him too. Too bad for you, there's no way you can keep him all to yourself."

Without giving me a chance to lash out at him, Kise stepped in to the court making his way towards Kuroko and Aomine.

 _Special to Kuro-chan? Them?! Tch- the only who should be special to him is me!_ _I'll teach Kuro-chan a lesson tonight and show him who's special._

Leaning back on the bench, I crossed my arms and waited for them to start the match.

 _Now that I think about it, I've never seen Kuro-chan play basketball before. I heard that the Seirin team won the winter cup but I don't really know anything about it. I also heard something about these generation of assholes being too strong for their own good at basketball, not that I care. I've never been into sports before so I haven't tried joining any sports club back then. Meh, I'll just watch the game for now._

* * *

I gaped in awe as I watched Kuroko go all out in the game. When Midorima passed the ball to Murasakibara, Kuroko appeared out of nowhere and passed the ball to Aomine who dunked it right into the hoop as hard as he could.

 _I hate to admit it but... that was amazing._

"That was perfect tetsu," Aomine said while holding out his hand for a fist bump. Kuroko smiled and bumped his fist with Aomine's. My eyebrow twitched at that. Just then, Kise threw himself at Kuroko and laughed, "You're so great Kuroko-chii, we might actually win against Akashi-chii~"

 _Oi Kuro-chan, aren't you enjoying your time with them a bit too much?!_

Murasakibara let out a long sigh while placing a hand over Kuroko's head and ruffled his hair.

"Kuro-chin, go easy on me will you? I'm starving you know."

 _They keep touching him as they please, are they asking for a death wish? Tcheh-_ _I won't sit down and do nothing about it!_

At that, I stood up and stomped my way towards them with a glare. I walked over to Aomine grabbing everyone's attention.

"Senpai?" called Kuroko in a soft voice.

"Oi Aomine, switch places with me."

Everyone including Kuroko looked stupefied by my words.

"Ah?! What the hell are you talking about?" Aomine asked while wiping his sweat away with his shirt.

"I wanna play," I said while shrugging my shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at me before sighing.

"Are you an idiot? We're gonna end up losing the whole game if I sub with someone like you!"

 _I swear to god, I feel like punching him._

I was about to talk back at him but was interrupted when Akashi smirked.

"I don't mind it. Daiki, go to the bench. Let's continue the game," he said in a demanding tone.

I inwardly grinned with victory as I watched Aomine walk out of the court and head to the bench.

 _Good riddance._

I turned around when I felt someone tug at my shirt from the back and subconsciously smiled when I saw that it was Kuroko.

"Kyo-senpai, are you sure you want to play?" he asked with concern.

 _I know, what am I thinking when I've never played basketball my entire life; right? Its better than having to watch that Aomine bastard get his way with Kuro-chan. If only I could get rid of Kise too._

I nodded to him with a grin and held a few strands of his hair bangs using two fingers to brush them away from his eyes.

"I wanna try playing with my Kuro-chan."

A barely visible blush crept on his cheeks and I noticed it right away. Thankfully, no one else did.

 _Ah my Kuro-chan is so cute. I wanna hurry and get this day over with so I can eat him up tonight! Anyway this won't be too hard, I'll just do what they've been doing so far. It'll be fine._

* * *

I bent over with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath while I listened to Aomine's mocking laughter.

 _What the hell was I thinking?! It won't be too hard? They destroyed us in less than 10 minutes! Whats worse is that we ended up losing because of me. Shit, I can't even look at them right now. Great, thats exactly what I needed. I just gave them more reason to say things that will piss me off, especially Aomine who wouldn't stop laughing for the past 5 minutes!_

"Pffthahahaha- what a loser, you couldn't even manage to catch normal passes let alone Kuroko's passes. Gahahaha- and where on earth where trying to aim the ball?!"

I face palmed myself and mentally sighed.

 _The worst part is that I can't even say anything to him because he's right, I messed up so much. God this is embarrassing, I completely failed to impress Kuro-chan._

My thoughts were interrupted when Murasakibara clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"You're so annoying, you totally ruined our game; how lame. Ne Kuro-chin, why didn't you get Kagami?"

"Ah~ that's true. If Kagami was here it would've been epic," said Kise. I felt repelled the second I heard that name.

 _Kagami?_

"You bet it would. Unlike a certain someone, Kagami is totally in sync with Kuroko that he wouldn't even miss a single pass from him."

Lowering my eyes at Midorima's words, I curled my hand into a fist and clenched it tightly.

 _Tch- what an irksome bunch. I already know how close Kuro-chan's and Kagami's relationship is, they don't have to rub it in my face like that. Damn it, I feel like an idiot. I can't say anything to them since I embarrassed myself like an idiot in front of Kuro-chan._

I rubbed the nape of my neck and gazed away from them.

 _Maybe I should just go? I can meet up with Kuro-chan lat-_

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Kuroko suddenly stepped in front of me and glared at them.

 _Kuro-chan?_

"Stop talking to senpai that way, you're being rude. And don't compare him to Kagami-kun... Kyo-senpai is my most important person, it's totally different from my relationship with Kagami-kun. I'll get angry if you say any more things to upset him."

My eyes went wide open at his words. Everyone else seemed taken back by Kuroko too, Kise was totally gaping with disbelief. Akashi was the only one who didn't seem surprised for some reason.

 _Heh- seriously though, for Kuroko to say such things... just how cute can he get?_

I wrapped an arm around his waist from behind and pulled him in towards me until his back was leaning against my chest.

"Ah man~ now that Kuro-chan made such a cute confession I won't be able to hold back anymore. So this will have to do for now," I muttered with a smirk before I used my other hand to hold his chin and leaned my face down towards his then pressed my lips against Kuroko's soft parted ones.

Only a few seconds later, I pulled away from the kiss and licked my upper lip. Turning my gaze from Kuroko towards them, a victorious grin tugged on the corner of my lips. Before letting go of Kuroko, I leaned down to his ear and whispered quietly.

"You're so cute when you tremble Kuro-chan~"

The blush on Kuroko's face grew darker making me want to kiss him again right now but I decided to wait for tonight.

After 5 minutes of dead silence passed by, Aomine broke the silence with a chuckle.

"I told you there was something between those two!" He said to Kise who was making inaudible noises from the shock. "I win the bet Kise, too bad for you."

Kise let out a long sigh of defeat.

"Fine~ you win Aomine-chii. Whatever, I'm gonna go now. I'm meeting Ren at 8 pm! Say hi to Rei-chan for me~ You too Akashi-chii, send my greetings to Nori-chan! See you guys later," he said while waving a hand.

 _Ren? Rei? Are they their girlfriends or something?_

After that, another moment of quietness passed by before Murasakibara spoke.

"I'm hungry. I'm off to eat Naru-chin's cake," he stated before walking away.

 _Even he has a girlfriend?! He doesn't look like he cares about anything but sweets though._

"I knew it, Oha Asa mentioned that I will be having bad luck today. I can't believe I had to witness something like that. I'll be taking my leave," he said with a sigh as he left the court as well.

Akashi was about to say something but was interrupted with a phone call. When he checked the name of the caller, a smile grew on his face before he answered.

 _So this guy can smile?_

"Oi Nori, are you asking for a death wish? I called you 7 times already and you never picked up. Its 7pm right now, what were you doing all this time?! Your answer better be convincing or I'll torture you tonight."

"..."

"I'm not convinced, I'm coming over right now. Don't you dare run away or else," he threatened in a stern voice before ending the phone call and walked off without saying anything at all.

 _I feel sorry for this Nori person._

I turned my attention back to the only person left standing besides me and Kuroko; Aomine. He yawned loudly while stretching his hands before placing them in his pocket.

"Tcheh- now I feel like seeing Rei," he said in a lazy tone.

"Then go see him," Kuroko said blankly.

 _Him?_

"Nahh~ he pissed me off a few days ago. I'm teaching him a lesson," he replied with furrowed brows.

"Hmm, what if he was crying because of you right now?"

Aomine's face reddened in an instant at Kuroko's words. Pressing his lips together tightly, he took his phone out from his pocket and dialed a number.

"..."

"Yo, where are you right now?"

"..."

"Wh- are you crying?!"

"..."

"Stop crying you Idiot! I'm coming. Wait for me," he said with a faint blush on his face. Aomine ended the phone call and turned to us.

 _Wait, Aomine blushed?!_

"I'll see you guys later then."

Kuroko nodded his head and waved a hand, "See you Aomine-kun."

 _I don't even wanna know what just happened._

With that, I was finally left alone with Kuroko. He seemed to be thinking about something so I took that chance to pull him in for another kiss making him snap out of his thoughts.

"Don't get distracted when I'm standing right next to you."

Kuroko's face turned bright red and I couldn't help but smile at this.

 _I'm so going to enjoy loving every part of him tonight._

I held his hand tightly and started walking out of the court.

"Where are we going?" asked Kuroko shyly.

I glanced back at him before replying, "My place. I want you so much right now."

Kuroko's blush reached up to his ear before he slowly nodded his head to me.

"Me too... I want senpai too," he murmured quietly. My eyes slightly widened at that.

"Oi, don't say things like that right now. I won't be able to hold back until we reach home if you do."

He tightened his grip on my hand and smiled.

"Senpai is a pervert."

"W-Who are you calling a pervert?! I only feel this way towards you!"

Kuroko softly chuckled at that and so did I.

 _Why is he so damn cute? I can't wait to get home already!_

* * *

 **[Later on that night]**

 _Ah~ that felt really good. I'm completely satisfied right now._

Gazing at Kuroko who was currently sleeping in my arms, I carefully moved a hand to his head and started stroking his soft messy hair.

 _His face is buried in my chest again, heh- it's like a habit to him now. Can't say I have a problem with it, in fact; I love it._

"..npai," Kuroko moaned silently. I raised an eyebrow at that and leaned in closer to hear what he was saying.

"love... senpai," he moaned again. I could swear I felt my heart stop for a second at that. I was thankful that Kuroko was asleep because I think my blushing face surpassed his own.

 _There's no way I'll ever let him see me this way, this is so embarrassing._

"Hmm~ even Kyo-senpai can be this cute."

I looked at Kuroko with a dumbfounded expression.

"You're awake?!"

Kuroko nodded his head and smiled, "You're too cute senpai, blushing this much."

I blushed even more then pressed his head to my chest so he doesn't see my face.

"Shut up and sleep. Also, I'm the one who does the teasing not you."

Kuroko pulled his head backwards and furrowed his brows, "That's not fair sen-"

I cut him off with a kiss. Slipping my tongue past his mouth, I deepened the kiss by exploring and tasting every inch of it making him shiver with pleasure.

 _And I'll be damned at how sweet Kuro-chan's mouth tastes. It's probably because of those vanilla milkshakes he has every day._

Pulling away from the kiss, I leaned down to his neck then licked and nibbled on an exposed spot giving him very visible hickey. Kuroko moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

 _Heh, that'll keep the bugs away from my Kuro-chan._

"S-Senpai."

I mischievously grinned at that.

 _That expression…_

"Neh, you want to go for a second round Kuro-chan?"

He hesitated before he buried his face into my neck and slowly nodded his head. I chuckled as I cupped his face between my hands and pecked his lips.

"With pleasure."

 _That new expression just now was too good for words. The expression of him begging for more… I love it. I love every single one of his expressions._

* * *

 **A/N:** Wahh so this is finally done! I'm such a fail at making super short stories. This Omake was supposed to be 1500 words max, but who cares! It's finally done! I hope that mentioning the other oc characters part wasn't weird, I was trying to fit it in somehow. Anyhow I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please favorite, follow and review!


End file.
